It's Raining
by haradaseira
Summary: Karena kata 'baik-baik saja', telah lama kehilangan maknanya. Tak ada yang benar-benar baik-baik saja sejak Alzheimer mulai mengganggu mereka./"Maaf, Kuroko-san, apa orang tua Anda penderita Alzheimer?"/"Kau bodoh, Taiga."/"Aku mengkhawatirkannya, Taiga. Aku tidak marah, aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya."/"Akashi-kun, maaf..."/Chapter 3/3 update!/akaXfem!kuro/RnR kudasai
1. Chapter 1

Ada euforia tersendiri yang ia rasakan saat tetes demi tetes air itu membasahinya.

Lantas ia tersenyum—tersenyum pada setiap tetes air yang jatuh dari langit, tersenyum pada seberkas cahaya yang ia lihat di langit ujung sana.

Pria itu menggenggam tangannya, menapaki rerumputan yang telah basah, membawanya ke suatu tempat yang telah luput dari ingatan—tempat yang tidak ia ingat sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

Lalu pria itu menghentikan langkahnya, pun dirinya—berhenti tepat di depan gundukan tanah yang tak tersentuh rerumputan liar, pertanda si pemilik tak pernah benar-benar diabaikan.

Ia terduduk, pilu. Menatap nanar ke arah itu, meraba nisan yang biru. Mengeja dengan susah nama yang terpatri jelas di sana—Akashi Seijuurou.

Lalu mengorek paksa ingatannya yang tak lagi setajam sembilu, nyaris selalu keliru. Apa nama itu pernah ada di kehidupannya dulu?

Pria itu menatapnya, lalu tersenyum agak terpaksa, "Dia ada di sini. Seseorang yang kau rindui, yang ingin kau temui."

"Hujan?" senyumnya perlahan memudar merasakan kejanggalan pada ucapan pria itu.

"Ya, hujan…"

**.**

.

**.**

"**It's Raining"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © Eulalie Fujioka**

**.**

**Pairing: Aka**shi** X **fem!**Kuro**ko

**.**

**Warning: fem!Kuroko, AU, possibly OOC, typo(s), EYD berantakan, absurd, terlanjur nista dan ga jelas**

**.**

**Ga suka jangan baca, oke?**

**.**

.

**.**

_**Ketika hujan turun…**_

Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari langit? Bukankah itu seperti permainan sulap? Tidakkah kau berpikir itu ajaib?

Seperti permainan sulap ataupun ajaib—itu bukan alasan bocah bersurai biru senada langit musim panas tanpa awan ini menyukai hujan.

Ia begitu menyukai bunyi-bunyi basah itu, saat ratusan juta partikel air menyentuh atap rumahnya dan menghasilkan pola gemericik yang khas.

Ia bahkan mempunyai filsafat sendiri tentang hujan, walaupun agak sulit diterima logika. _Bidadari cantik sedang menangis karena kehilangan sayapnya._

Ah, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti bagaimana proses hujan yang sebenarnya, bukan?

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih berada di luar sana, di lapangan basket kecil yang bersebelahan dengan taman bunga di halaman depan, mendribble bola tanpa sempat melakukan _shoot_ karena ibu sudah meneriakinya lebih dulu, menyuruhnya masuk. Sebentar lagi akan hujan, ibu bilang.

Ketika ia ingin melakukan penolakan, anak laki-laki dengan tinggi yang berbeda sekali dengannya dan mengaku sebagai kakak sepupunya beberapa waktu lalu langsung berlari ke arahnya, merebut paksa bola basket di tangannya, menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah disertai umpatan menyebalkan yang membuat si bocah bersurai biru muda lebih memilih bungkam. "Dengarkan perintah ibumu, bodoh!"

Tidak ada penolakan lagi.

Benar saja,sepuluh detik setelah bocah biru muda itu masuk, hujan mulai mengguyur seisi Tokyo. Bidadari cantik sedang menangis dan ia merasa senang. Uh, dasar, bocah nakal.

Ia yang tadinya kesal karena dikatai 'bodoh' oleh anak laki-laki yang mengklaim dirinya adalah kakak sepupu si surai _baby_ _blue_, kini menikmati keajaiban yang alam berikan. Tontonan yang menakjubkan tanpa perlu mengantri membeli karcis terlebih dahulu. Ia berdecak kagum, juga kaget saat kilatan cahaya diiringi suara menggelegar terlihat di langit ujung sana. Mengerikan sekaligus menakjubkan. Kutuk sekaligus nikmat.

Ia tersenyum senang. Sekarang bidadari cantik sedang menangis dan juga marah, pikirnya.

Ia melirik kakak sepupunya yang sibuk menutupi telinga karena kaget dengan suara yang memekakkan barusan. "Kagami-_kun_—"

"Panggil aku _onii_-_sama_, dong. Sudah kubilang, kan, aku ini kakakmu, Kuroko," potongnya kesal.

"Tidak mau. Aku anak tunggal, tidak punya kakak, apalagi berisik seperti Kagami-_kun_," balas Kuroko tak kalah kesal.

Oh, hati Kagami nyeri, tersakiti oleh ucapan gadis kecil yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya ini.

"Lagian, memangnya ada seorang kakak yang takut dengan suara petir sementara adiknya tidak?"

Skak mat. Kagami bungkam.

Saat Kagami sibuk mengobati hatinya yang nyeri dengan memotivasi diri sendiri, Kuroko kembali memusatkan atensi pada hujan yang turun menghantam bumi. Lalu tersenyum senang saat menemukan sesuatu yang tak kalah menarik dari hujan.

"_Senpai_?" gumamnya pelan saat mendapati anak laki-laki bersurai _crimson_ melewati halaman depan rumahnya dengan bola basket di pelukannya.

Ia membersihkan uap di kaca jendela yang sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak keliru dan anak laki-laki itu benar Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal jenius basket dan ia kagumi itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa ibunya tidak memarahinya hujan-hujanan begitu?" gumamnya lagi dan kali ini berhasil menarik atensi Kagami.

Belum sempat Kagami buka mulut untuk bertanya siapa _senpai_ yang Kuroko maksud, Kuroko sudah membuka jendela kamarnya, menaiki kursi lalu melompat ke luar jendela. Gerakannya terlalu cepat—mungkin karena terlalu antusias ingin berjumpa _senpai_-nya—sehingga Kagami tak sempat mencegah, malah sekarang mulutnya terbuka—antara kagum dan kaget—melihat aksi gadis kecil itu.

Kuroko berlari kecil ke arah anak laki-laki itu, tangan kanannya refleks menutupi kepalanya karena hujan walaupun itu tidak terlalu membantu. Ini hujan deras, bukan gerimis yang turun satu-satu.

Menyadari seseorang mendekatinya, Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika menyadari yang ia temui adalah anak perempuan bersurai _baby_ _blue_ yang sudah basah kuyup seperti dirinya.

"_Senpai_ jangan hujan-hujanan, nanti ibu _senpai_ marah seperti ibuku," ujar Kuroko bergetar karena kedinginan.

Dahi Akashi makin berkerut. Jadi ia hujan-hujanan hanya untuk mengatakan ini pada Akashi? Akashi harus kagum pada kebaikannya atau meneriakinya bodoh karena ia tidak sadar tengah melanggar aturan ibunya sekarang?

Akashi baru saja ingin menanggapi ucapan Kuroko tadi sebelum suara berisik dari Kagami yang sudah berhasil melompati jendela dan sekarang tengah berlari menuju Kuroko mengganggu indera rungunya. "Oi, Kuroko, _Teme_!" teriaknya agak murka, "jangan hujan-hujanan, bodoh! Nanti ibumu marah!" tambahnya diikuti satu pukulan yang mendarat di kepala biru muda Kuroko.

Ekspresi datar Kuroko berubah menjadi panik ketika ia menyadari dirinya dan Kagami sudah basah kuyup sekarang, ditambah teriakan Kagami barusan yang nyaring sekali. Pasti sebentar lagi ibu Kuroko akan muncul di jendela kamar Kuroko, meneriakinya lagi.

Benar saja, pada hitungan kelima Kuroko dan Kagami bisa melihat kepala biru muda menyembul ke luar jendela, wajah ekspresif yang bertolak belakang sekali dengan wajah datar Kuroko kini terlihat merah padam menahan amarah, lengkap dengan satu teriakan yang Kuroko tahu tidak akan menerima penolakan. "Tetsuya, Taiga, masuk!"

Oh, ingatkan Kuroko untuk mengatai Kagami 'bodoh' nanti, karena ibunya murka begini adalah kesalahan Kagami. Kalau Kagami tidak berteriak tadi, mungkin ibu Kuroko tidak akan tahu Kuroko hujan-hujanan dan Kuroko bisa diam-diam masuk dari jendela lalu mengeringkan badan.

Kagami panik, Kuroko makin panik, sedangkan Akashi sibuk mencari-cari nama 'Kuroko Tetsuya' dalam ingatannya. Apa mereka pernah berkenalan sebelumnya? Dan tadi Kuroko memanggilnya _senpai_? Adik kelasnya?

"Masuk sekarang juga!" satu teriakan lagi dan Kagami langsung berlari, sementara Kuroko masih sempat-sempatnya melirik Akashi.

"Ayo, masuk, _senpai_. Nanti ibumu marah seperti ibuku," ujarnya sembari menarik lengan Akashi, mengajaknya berlari. Akashi hanya mengikuti, ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya dimarahi seorang ibu.

Akashi tahu seberapa murka ibu Kuroko ketika ibu Kuroko melempar tiga handuk dengan kasar ke arah mereka diikuti ucapan-ucapan _pedas_ yang membuat Kuroko dan Kagami menundukkan kepala ketakutan, sementara Akashi—entah kenapa—malah tersenyum padahal suasanya menegangkan.

Kuroko melirik Akashi sekali lagi ketika ibunya telah menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar dan mendapati _senpai_-nya itu tengah tersenyum. Bukankah itu ajaib? Selama Kuroko mengagumi Akashi, baru kali ini ia melihat bibir itu terangkat ke atas dan menciptakan lengkungan senyuman. Tatapan mata yang biasanya dingin itu menjadi teduh dan menghangatkan.

Kuroko ikut tersenyum. Ada euforia yang mengaliri darahnya, membuat Kuroko tak henti-hentinya tersenyum—tersenyum pada hujan, tersenyum pada setiap tetesnya, tersenyum pada setiap partikel-partikel air yang dibawanya.

Ia mulai berpikir hujan memiliki makna disetiap tetesnya—

—dan ketika hujan turun, saat itu pula semua bermula.

**.**

.

**.**

_**Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan…**_

Hari itu guru matematika menghukum Kuroko karena ia tidak mengerjakan tugas yang guru itu berikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tidak membenci matematika sejujurnya, hanya kurang menyukainya saja. Jadi, wajar, kan, kalau Kuroko tidak ingat untuk mengerjakannya?

"Sedang apa?"

Suara itu mengagetkannya dan nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Refleks, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara itu.

Ah, hanya Akashi—laki-laki yang ia sukai.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum padanya—pada laki-laki yang ia sukai seperti ia menyukai hujan.

"Coba jelaskan apa maksud senyummu itu, Tetsuya? Dihukum lagi?" tanya Akashi agak sarkastik.

"Begitulah," jawabnya datar dan sukses membuat mulut si surai _crimson_ gatal untuk berujar lebih sarkastik lagi.

"Lucu sekali. Kau pikir sudah berapa kali kau dihukum karena lupa mengerjakan tugas? Kau sengaja melakukannya supaya guru-guru membencimu?"

"Kau sendiri? Baru selesai menyiksa anggota klub basketmu? Kalau kau terus menyiksa mereka, mereka juga akan membencimu, tahu."

"Sopan sedikit, Tetsuya."

Oh, sejak kapan Kuroko Tetsuya jadi pandai memojokkan Akashi begini? Lihat, tatapan Akashi jadi semakin dingin. Siapapun akan takut melihatnya, kecuali Kuroko yang malah berjalan melewatinya sambil tersenyum senang karena tugasnya telah selesai, mengabaikan Akashi yang masih menatapnya—antara dingin dan khawatir. Bagaimanapun, membuat masalah dengan guru tidak ada sisi baiknya.

"Aku hanya lupa,_**senpai**_. Mungkin sekarang aku harus membeli buku catatan kecil," ujar Kuroko dengan penekanan pada kata '_senpai_' karena Akashi menuntut agar Kuroko sopan tadi, menyunggingkan senyum yang hanya dibalas Akashi dengan tatapan tidak suka. Yah, Akashi pernah meminta Kuroko jangan memanggilnya _senpai_ beberapa tahun lalu, dan sekarang Kuroko melakukannya karena ia tahu Akashi tidak suka. Berniat menggoda, sepertinya.

Kuroko mulai menyusuri koridor, lalu berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Akashi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelasnya. "Tidak pulang, Akashi-_kun_? Masih punya jadwal menyiksa anggotamu?" sindir Kuroko yang hanya ditanggapi Akashi dengan decihan kesal. Beberapa detik setelah itu, mulai terdengar suara sepatu Akashi menghantam lantai koridor. Akashi berlari kecil mengejar Kuroko, lalu berjalan di belakangnya. Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kaki Kuroko dan Akashi, tidak ada orang lain. Anggota klub basket selain Akashi mungkin masih terbaring nyaris tak bernyawa di lapangan basket _indoor_ SMA Teikou.

"Sepertinya akan hujan," gumam Kuroko sembari menatap mendung yang menggelayuti langit Tokyo. Akashi tidak menanggapi, hanya ikut menatap langit dalam sunyi.

Kuroko kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, Akashi mengikuti di belakang. Diam-diam Kuroko berharap Akashi berjalan di sampingnya, lalu menceritakan beberapa cerita lucu yang akan membuat Kuroko tertawa atau sekedar percakapan basi yang membosankan. Walaupun itu bukan Akashi sekali, tapi tidak ada salahnya berharap, kan? Karena hal itu mungkin saja terjadi, entah kapan.

Buaian angin membelai surai biru muda sebahu milik Kuroko, pun surai _crimson_ milik Akashi. Detik itu pula Kuroko berharap hujan segera turun membasahi. Ia hanya ingin bernostalgia dengan kenangan masa kecilnya—merasakan milyaran tetes air hujan yang menghantam bumi bersama laki-laki itu.

Ia telah sampai di rumahnya. Rumah sederhana yang kelihatan sedikit ramai dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi.

Ia berdiri terpaku beberapa menit di depan pagar rumahnya, sedikit bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat. Nyata atau ilusi, ia lebih memilih semoga ini hanya mimpi. Lalu seseorang berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kagami-_kun_? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan suara getir.

"Ibumu telah pergi."

"Menemui ayah?"

Hujan turun, seperti yang ia harapkan. Milyaran tetes air berjatuhan beriringan dengan tetes air matanya. Seperti adegan dalam film, dan sialnya ia adalah pemeran utamanya.

"Ibu… meninggal."

Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya, dan ia berharap menjadi tunarungu detik itu pula.

Laki-laki bersurai _crimson_ itu berdiri di sana, menyaksikan hujan yang kau sukai sekaligus kematian yang menyayat nurani.

Seperti yang ia harapkan, hujan turun dan membasahi mereka berdua. Inikah makna yang ingin hujan sampaikan padanya kali ini?

**.**

.

**.**

_**Hujan turun lagi hari ini…**_

Siang yang mendung dan sepi, suasana yang dipuja gadis ini. Ia menyukainya dan masih betah berlama-lama di sana.

Ia memejamkan matanya, tersenyum merasakan angin yang membelainya, menikmati suasana kampus yang jarang sekali sepi seperti ini.

"Belum ingin pulang? Taiga barusan meneleponku, **memintaku** mengantarmu pulang," ujar laki-laki bersurai _crimson_ yang baru saja menutup _flip_ _phone_ miliknya dengan penekanan pada kata 'meminta', tanda ia tak suka. Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan, lalu tersenyum geli menanggapi ucapan Akashi. Ia yakin Kagami hanya meminta tolong, tapi Akashi malah berpikir Kagami memerintahnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak meneleponku, ya?" tanya Kuroko lebih pada diri sendiri.

"Taiga bilang kau meninggalkan ponselmu di rumah," jawab Akashi menanggapi.

Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya, mungkin hanya lupa dan ia malas memusingkannya. "Kagami-_kun_ memintaku pulang, artinya aku harus pulang. Aku tidak boleh membantahnya, kan? Lebih baik kita pulang, Akashi-_kun_," ujar Kuroko.

Ia merogoh saku celananya, lalu saku baju hangat, kemudian tasnya. Tetapi tidak juga ia temukan benda yang ia cari. Senyum tipis yang tadinya terpatri di sana perlahan memudar, berganti dengan raut bingung yang kentara.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

"Kunci mobil. Akashi-_kun_ melihatnya?"

Dahi Akashi mengerut. "Kau tidak bawa mobil, Tetsuya. Pagi tadi aku menjemputmu, kau bilang ingin kutemani berjalan kaki ke kampus."

"Benarkah?" Ada nada tidak percaya di sana, dan Akashi tidak suka.

"Coba katakan, kapan aku pernah membohongimu, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak pernah, Akashi-_kun_," jawabnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan di samping Kuroko, menuju rumah. Hari yang indah, bukan? Kuroko dan Akashi—laki-laki yang ia sukai, berjalan bersama.

Untuk kesekian kalinya , milyaran tetes air itu menghantam bumi saat Kuroko bersama Akashi. Memangnya ada takdir yang terlalu manis seperti ini? Atau hujan hanya ingin menjadi saksi bagaimana Kuroko dan Akashi menjadi semakin dekat seiring berjalannya waktu?

Kuroko merasakan euforia itu lagi—euforia yang berputar-putar menyenangkan di perutnya dan mengalir bersama darahnya saat menembus hujan bersama Akashi.

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko, dan otomatis Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, mengamati tangan yang selalu akrab dengan bola basket diakhir pekan itu menggenggam tangan miliknya. Lalu bergantian menatap wajah Akashi yang telah basah dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, lari!"

Akashi tersenyum—senyum yang Kuroko pikir tidak akan pernah laki-laki itu tunjukkan lagi padanya, senyum yang membuatnya melayang ke masa kanak-kanaknya bertahun-tahun silam—

—dan itu memaksa Kuroko mengakui kebenaran teorinya.

Hujan benar-benar memiliki makna disetiap tetesnya.

**.**

.

**.**

_**November kelabu, ketika rintik itu bermultiplikasi menjadi seribu…**_

Hari itu adalah salah satu hari di bulan November yang tidak pernah benar-benar ada cahaya. Kuroko kembali mengaduk teh dengan ekstrak vanilla di depannya, tanpa berniat meminumnya. Lalu menengok ke luar café, berharap orang itu ada di sana, melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyum yang selalu terlihat memesona. Tapi nihil, yang ia dapati hanya lalu lintas Tokyo yang tengah sibuk karena masing-masing orang terburu-buru untuk sampai ke rumah. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, dan rumah adalah tempat hangat penuh cinta yang akan melindungi mereka.

Mengembuskan napas berat, ia tahu rasa bosan sudah menjalari tulang-tulangnya. Tetapi karena tidak ingin mengecewakan orang itu, ia tetap memilih menunggu, meskipun ini sudah berjam-jam dan orang itu tak kunjung datang.

"Akashi-_kun_ lama sekali, sih," gumamnya kesal sembari mengamati seisi café, sudah banyak yang pulang dan Akashi belum juga datang.

Lalu Kuroko kembali menengok ke luar, dan yang ia temukan berhasil membuat bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Akashi di sana, dengan baju hangat merah _maroon_ dan ia kelihatan semakin memesona.

"Akashi-_kun_? Dengan siapa?" pertanyaan yang Kuroko tujukan pada diri sendiri ketika ia menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan di samping Akashi. Seorang laki-laki? Siapa? Rekan kerja Akashi? Atau kekasihnya? Mengingat Akashi tidak hanya populer dikalangan wanita.

Kuroko melihatnya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah tertawa—hal langka yang jarang ia temui meskipun telah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kuroko berpikir lebih cepat dibandingkan mesin uang ketika kembali melihat Akashi dan laki-laki itu dalam sekali pandang. Lalu, pelan-pelan ia menyadari sesuatu yang lebih penting dari rasa cemburu—

—bahwa dirinya bukanlah kekasih Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko mulai tertawa, menyadari betapa sempurnanya peristiwa yang dihadapinya. Wajar bagi Kuroko jika seseorang membatalkan janji dengan teman masa kecil demi janji dengan kekasih tercinta, tak terkecuali Akashi yang _notabene_ selalu menepati janji.

Namun, seberapapun ia memahami situasi, nyeri itu tetap menusuk-nusuk nurani.

Daya tahannya kian rontok ketika sosok itu muncul di hadapannya dan menatapnya, heran. Detik itu pula jantungnya berdetak dalam ritme yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya, dan dingin pelan-pelan menyerbu dari segala penjuru.

"Tetsuya?" suara berat itu mengalun di telinganya, memaksa air mata yang mati-matian ia tahan mengalir di pipinya.

Lalu Kuroko memutar haluan, tidak berniat menyahuti panggilan bernada heran Akashi tadi, dan ia mulai berlari.

Begitu pula Akashi. Ia mengabaikan laki-laki yang memasuki café bersamanya tadi, dan mulai berlari mengejar Kuroko. Sebab ada yang jauh lebih besar dari sekedar rasa heran yang menari-nari di kepalanya—

—ketakutan yang menjalar.

Kuroko tahu, berlari sambil menangis itu terlalu menguras tenaga. Tetapi, meskipun ia tahu, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena air mata itu mengalir deras dengan sendirinya. Kuroko berbelok ketika ekor matanya menemui gang sempit, lalu rubuh berlutut karena terlalu lelah berlari dan tak sanggup lagi menopang berat badannya. Bersandar pada tembok gang sempit itu, Kuroko mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Ia tahu Akashi akan segera menemukannya.

Denyut nadinya meningkat cepat ketika sosok itu telah hadir di sana, menatapnya penuh tanya. Surai _crimson_ yang selalu kelihatan rapi itu menjadi agak acak-acakan karena kegiatan lari yang baru saja ia lakukan, meninggalkan kesan berantakan tapi keren.

"Coba jelaskan, Tetsuya, mengapa kau lari ketika melihatku?" tanya Akashi yang kini sudah berjongkok di hadapan Kuroko, menatap lekat-lekat manik biru muda senada langit musim panas itu.

Ada senjang senyap di sana sebelum Kuroko berujar sambil terisak mengenai janji yang dilupakan Akashi.

"Janji?" ujar Akashi heran. Akashi bukan seorang pelupa, tentu ia akan langsung ingat jika membuat janji dengan seseorang, terlebih Kuroko. Jika masalahnya bukan pada Akashi, berarti pada Kuroko.

"Begini, Tetsuya. Kau dan aku memang pernah makan malam di sana, tapi itu sudah seminggu yang lalu, saat kita terjebak hujan di perjalanan pulang. Kau bilang tidak ingin lagi pergi ke sana karena pelayan di sana tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Dan hari ini, aku dan rekan bisnisku berencana membicarakan masalah pekerjaan di sana. Tidak ada janji yang kita buat hari ini, Tetsuya," jelas Akashi.

_Rekan bisnis? Bukan kekasih?_

Air mata Kuroko mengering, menyisakan sesenggukan kecil yang masih bisa ditangkap indera rungu Akashi. Kesedihan di wajah Kuroko telah memudar, berganti dengan bingung yang kentara. Jika bukan dengan Akashi, lalu dengan siapa?

Detik itu ponsel Akashi berdering, menampilkan nama 'Kagami Taiga' di sana. Dahi Akashi berkerut.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Tetsuya? Dia bersamaku."

"Aku bertemu dengannya di café sebelah utara Maji Burger."

"Ya, aku akan menyampaikannya pada Tetsuya."

"Ya."

Akashi menutup _flip_ _phone_ miliknya, lalu menatap wajah bingung Kuroko lekat-lekat. "Bukan denganku, Tetsuya, tetapi dengan Taiga, kakakmu."

"Kagami-_kun_…?"

Arus dingin mengaliri tulangnya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa janji dengan Kagami, dan malah berpikir memiliki janji dengan Akashi? Hanya karena warna rambut mereka sama-sama merah? Tidak mungkin, kan?

Menyadari bibir Kuroko yang nyaris biru karena kedinginan, Akashi melepaskan baju hangat merah _maroon_ miliknya, menyisakan kemeja cokelat gelap lengan panjang yang digulungnya sampai siku, lalu memasangkannya pada Kuroko. "Sebentar lagi musim dingin, Tetsuya. Jika ingin keluar rumah, setidaknya gunakan baju hangat. Kau akan sakit jika hanya menggunakan gaun tanpa lengan begini."

Akashi tidak pandai berujar dengan lembut, tapi kali ini ia mencobanya karena tidak ingin perasaan Kuroko tersakiti dan malah menyulut emosi Kuroko seperti beberapa waktu lalu, saat Akashi dipenatkan dengan masalah kantor dan ayahnya yang selalu menuntut kesempurnaan dan berakibat pada ucapannya yang melukai perasaan Kuroko. Ada hal yang harus Akashi pahami pelan-pelan, bahwa Kuroko yang jarang terpancing emosinya, sekarang jauh lebih labil dari dirinya yang _itu_—yang gampang sekali emosi.

"Musim… dingin?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan, lagi-lagi ia merasakan ketakutan yang menjalar ketika melihat ekspresi sedatar triplek Kuroko yang kelihatan semakin datar, tatapan matanya nyaris kosong.

"Tetsuya?" suara itu mengalun di telinga Kuroko, menarik atensinya. Manik matanya berpusat pada Akashi, tetapi tidak pikirannya.

Akashi bergerak tanpa suara, menenggelamkan gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu dalam pelukannya. Mengusir dingin yang ada, memudarkan gelisah yang jelas tergambar di sana.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya."

Lalu tubuh dalam pelukannya itu bergetar hebat, terisak lagi karena memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang ada—yang jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'.

"Akashi-_kun_," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar, "aku… mencintaimu."

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu lebih dulu."

Merah darah bertemu biru muda. Kuroko mencari-cari kebohongan di mata Akashi, tapi nihil. Sorot mata yang selalu tajam itu tidak menunjukkan kebohongan sedikitpun.

Detik berikutnya, Kuroko merasakannya, bibir lembut Akashi menyentuh bibirnya yang nyaris beku karena kedinginan. Hanya beberapa detik, lalu membisikkan tiga kata yang berhasil membuat pipi putih pucat itu merona hebat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Lalu hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun, semakin lama semakin banyak dan terasa seperti jarum yang menyakitkan di kulit. Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko, membantunya berdiri.

"Kembali ke café, mengambil tas tanganmu lalu menyusul Taiga di Maji Burger. Dia sudah menunggumu berjam-jam," ujar Akashi.

Ah, Kuroko sadar ia melupakan hal lain lagi—tas tangannya, juga hujan yang mulai bermultiplikasi dan menjadi saksi tak ada lengkung senyum yang tercipta di sana ketika hujan menyentuhnya, tak ada senyum yang ia tujukan pada Akashi seperti hujan sebelumnya. Dan Akashi—entah kenapa—merasa nuraninya tersakiti mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ekspresi itu jauh lebih datar dari sebelumnya.

**To be continue**

**.**

.

**.**

**A/N:**

Ah, maafkan saya menistakan Kuroko lagi. Saya maksa pake Kuroko karena ekspresi sedatar triplek Kuroko mendukung sekali hahaha. Dan, yah, sebenarnya hanya gender Kuroko yang berubah, saya tidak berniat mengubah yang lainnya, apalagi mengubah rasa cintanya pada Akashi /abaikan ini/

Saya juga ga berniat menjadikan Akashi atau Kuroko atau Kagami OOC, tapi kalau mereka kelihatan OOC saya minta maaf, ya.

Kalau sebelumnya _reader_-_sama_ pernah membaca _fanfiction_ yang ceritanya mirip seperti ini dengan judul berbeda, itu _fanfiction_ buatan saya dan ini mungkin _remake_-nya dengan perubahan tokoh dan beberapa bagian cerita, jadi ini bukan plagiat, ya. Dan ini akan tamat pada _chapter_ ketiga, semoga hehe.

_**Last**_**, **_**review**__**kudasai**_**, **_**reader**_**-**_**sama**_**. Saya butuh masukan untuk **_**fanfiction**_** ini dilanjutkan atau tidak. Terimakasih **


	2. Chapter 2

"**It's Raining"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © Eulalie Fujioka**

**.**

**Pairing: Aka**shi** X **fem!**Kuro**ko

**.**

**Warning: fem!Kuroko, AU, three shoots, possibly OOC, typo(s), EYD berantakan, absurd, terlanjur nista dan ga jelas**

**.**

**Ga suka jangan baca, oke?**

**.**

.

**.**

_**Mendung yang kentara, mendung di sana…**_

Pagi itu tidak ada mendung yang menyertai mereka, dan Akashi agak bersyukur karenanya. Sebab ia berencana menghabiskan minggu pagi bersama Kuroko—lari pagi dan bermain basket untuk meregangkan otot dan syarafnya yang kaku karena dari senin hingga sabtu selalu bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia baca, lalu menyortirnya dan menanda tangani yang kiranya patut ia setujui. Nyaris tidak ada waktu luang untuk mengkhawatirkan Kuroko minggu ini.

Jadi tadi, pagi-pagi sekali Akashi sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kuroko, 'menculik' Kuroko saat Kagami masih sibuk mengurusi mimpi. Mungkin Akashi akan mengajak Kagami jika ia sedang ingin serius bermain basket, mengingat _skill_ basket Kagami jauh lebih baik dari Kuroko, tapi saat ini ia hanya ingin bermain basket untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya dan ia bisa mengandalkan Kuroko untuk itu. Enggan mengajak Kagami karena tidak mau suara berisik itu mengganggu acara berduaannya dengan Kuroko diakhir pekan.

Sebenarnya Akashi bisa saja bermain basket bersama Kuroko di lapangan basket yang bersebelahan dengan taman bunga di halaman depan rumah Kuroko. Tetapi, sekali lagi, Akashi tidak ingin suara berisik Kagami mengganggu acara minggu paginya bersama Kuroko. Jadi, Akashi memilih lapangan basket yang bersebelahan dengan taman bermain yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah Kuroko.

Akashi melirik Kuroko yang masih sibuk mengatur napasnya. "_One_-_on_-_one_?" tawarnya ketika mereka baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan lari pagi yang ternyata melelahkan itu. Akashi yang sepertinya masih mempunyai banyak energi mulai mendribble bola karena ia tahu Kuroko tidak akan pernah bisa menolak jika sudah melihat dirinya mendribble bola basket. Akashi masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Kuroko kecil selalu memerhatikannya bermain basket di lapangan _outdoor_ sekolah mereka, dan tatapan itu masih sama hingga sekarang—tatapan kagum bukan main.

Kuroko memerhatikan Akashi mendribble bola dengan posisi bertahan, bersiap melakukan _steal_ jika ada kesempatan. Akashi tersenyum melihat Kuroko yang begitu serius memerhatikan tangan kanannya yang mendribble bola, lalu berniat menggoda Kuroko yang saat ini memang begitu menggoda—poninya yang sedikit basah karena keringat, surai biru muda yang sudah agak panjang itu ia kucir asal-asalan, keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, dan napas yang masih terengah-engah ditambah bonus tatapan serius. Kalau Akashi menggoda Kuroko, pasti Kuroko akan mematung beberapa detik, dan Akashi akan melewatinya, lalu melakukan _shoot_.

Belum sempat Akashi memikirkan kalimat apa yang cocok untuk menggoda Kuroko, tatapan serius itu sudah berubah menjadi tatapan bingung. Kuroko sudah tidak lagi dalam posisi bertahan, dan Akashi terpaksa berhenti mendribble bolanya. Tetapi yang Akashi lihat, Kuroko masih terus memerhatikan tangannya yang memegang bola basket. Itu mengganggu pikiran Akashi dan memaksa Akashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda, tentu saja, terlebih minggu ini Akashi tidak terlalu punya banyak waktu untuk selalu mengunjungi Kuroko dan melihat sendiri dengan matanya kondisi Kuroko dalam seminggu ini.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanyanya ketika tatapan bingung Kuroko masih belum lepas dari tangannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Oh, tentu. Apa?"

"Apa Akashi-_kun_ mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan jari tangan Akashi-_kun_ diamputasi?"

Sekarang bukan hanya Kuroko yang bingung, Akashi juga. Sedetik kemudian kejadian-kejadian beberapa tahun belakangan menyerbu pikiran Akashi. Tatapan bingung itu luntur seketika, berganti tatapan khawatir yang kentara.

"Jari Akashi-_kun_ kurang satu. K-kenapa? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau Akashi-_kun_ mengalami kecelakaan? Akashi-_kun_ mencoba menyembunyikan ini dariku?"

Refleks, Akashi melirik jari-jari tangannya, lalu menghitung dalam hati walaupun ia tahu ia tidak harus melakukannya karena sudah pasti Kuroko yang keliru. Akashi tidak cacat, dari lahir hingga sekarang.

"Tidak, Tetsuya, aku tidak mengalami kecelakaan," ujar Akashi selembut-lembutnya karena tidak ingin Kuroko tersinggung, "Jari-jari tanganku normal. Sama seperti jari tanganmu. Lima di kanan, lima di kiri," tambahnya.

Kuroko semakin kelihatan bingung.

"Sini tanganmu." Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko, lalu menghitung jari tangan Kuroko, setelah itu menghitung jari tangannya. "Sama, kan?" ujar Akashi sembari tersenyum walau sebenarnya kekhawatiran sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun.

"Tidak… tadi— aku yakin tidak normal." Kuroko masih mencoba mempertahankan pendapatnya dan itu membuat Akashi kembali meraih tangan Kuroko, mengisi spasi di antara jari-jari Kuroko dengan jari-jari tangannya.

Lalu berujar lagi sembari tersenyum, "Lihat, ibu jariku bersebelahan dengan ibu jarimu, jari telunjukku bersebelahan dengan jari telunjukmu, jari tengahku bersebelahan dengan jari tengahmu, jari manisku bersebelahan dengan jari manismu, dan jari kelingkingku bersebelahan dengan jari kelingkingmu."

Kuroko mendengar dengan seksama. Sedetik setelah Akashi selesai menjelaskan, tatapan bingung itu berganti dengan ekspresi datar yang tidak biasa dan tidak Akashi suka belakangan ini.

"Maaf," ujar Kuroko datar.

"Bukan masa—"

"Yo, Kuroko! Akashi! Kebetulan sekali berjumpa di sini. Mau bermain basket, ya? Aku ikut, ya? Kuroko denganku, kau sendiri. Bagaimana?"

"Kagami-_kun_?"

Kagami tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dengan pakaian olahraga, handuk di leher, dan minuman isotonik di tangan kanannya, menandakan ia sudah cukup lama berolah raga. Bukannya tadi Kagami masih tidur saat Akashi diam-diam menculik Kuroko?

Akashi yang sengaja mengajak Kuroko bermain di lapangan basket yang jauh dari rumah Kuroko untuk menghindari Kagami tapi ternyata malah berjumpa Kagami di sini, mendecih kesal. _Jangan bilang kalau tadi dia hanya pura-pura tidur lalu diam-diam menguntit._

"Heh? Ada apa dengan tatapan matamu, Akashi? Tidak berani?" ujar Kagami seenak jidatnya.

Akashi yang kesal lebih memilih diam, karena kalau dirinya yang _itu_ sampai meledak— tahu sendiri.

Akashi maupun Kuroko belum memberikan persetujuan untuk Kagami, tetapi Kagami—sekali lagi dengan seenak jidatnya—merebut paksa bola basket di tangan Akashi. "Kuroko, nanti gunakan _vanishing_ _drive_-mu yang itu—yang kau pakai di final _interhigh_ SMA untuk putri, oper bola padaku, dan aku akan melakukan _dunk_. Akashi pasti kalah, tenang saja," ujar Kagami sembari menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroko.

Akashi—sekali lagi—melihat dengan jelas bingung yang semakin kentara di wajah Kuroko.

"_Vanishing drive_? Dan— dan final _interhigh_?" tanya Kuroko seolah meminta penjelasan dari ucapan Kagami barusan.

Kagami yang tadinya bersemangat, kini juga ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Ya, _vanishing_ _drive_. Kau memang tidak ikut kegiatan klub basket putri di SMA, tapi kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau ditawari menjadi pemain pengganti menjelang final _interhigh_. Dan, yah, kukira Akashi ini yang mengusulkannya pada manajer klub basket putri saat mereka kekurangan pemain cadangan, karena kupikir hanya dia satu-satunya di SMA-mu yang tahu kalau kau bisa bermain basket. Ya, kau sempat bermain di _quarter_ akhir final. Cukup memukau, menurutku. Terlebih… _vanishing_ _drive_… itu. Ya, begitu…" jelas Kagami dengan agak kaku dibagian akhir karena mulai menyadari Kuroko yang kebingungan mendengar penjelasannya. Kagami sadar sendiri ia memang tidak terlalu baik dalam menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Begitu," Kuroko merespon. "Tapi, Kagami-_kun_, maaf aku tidak ingat bagaimana _vanishing_ _drive_," tambahnya.

"Kuroko?" Kagami mulai heran.

"M-maaf. Maaf, Akashi-_kun_, mungkin sebaiknya Akashi-_kun_ bermain basket dengan Kagami-_kun_ saja. Maaf sudah mengatakan jari tanganmu tidak normal tadi. Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku— aku sebaiknya pulang saja. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah karena lari pagi tadi. Sampai jumpa," ujar Kuroko, kemudian membungkuk dan berlari kecil meninggalkan dua laki-laki berambut merah yang sekarang hanya terdiam menatap punggung Kuroko yang semakin menjauh.

"Oi, Akashi—" Kagami buka suara, "—Apa Kuroko baik-baik saja?"

"Menurutmu? Bukannya kau yang tinggal dengannya? Harusnya kau lebih tahu, kan?" balas Akashi sarkastik.

"Ya, kalau kau mau percaya ucapanku, sih. Belakangan ini aku sering— sering sekali melihat Kuroko kebingungan mencari barang-barang yang lupa ia letakkan di mana. Lalu— lalu kemarin, Kuroko sempat histeris, atau mungkin panik, entahlah, yang jelas itu bukan Kuroko sekali. Kuroko bilang, dia melihat penyusup masuk ke dalam rumah, maling atau apa aku juga tidak tahu karena aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di rumah selain aku dan Kuroko, dan saat aku mengatakan padanya mungkin ia hanya salah lihat, Kuroko— ah, aku bingung—" Kagami menepuk dahinya frustasi, "—Tidak biasanya Kuroko marah hanya karena aku mengatakan ia salah lihat. Dia memarahiku hanya karena itu, tahu. Lalu besoknya ketika aku ingin ke kantor dan sengaja tidak pamit padanya karena kupikir dia masih marah, dia sudah membuatkan bekal makan siang untukku dan memintaku menemaninya minum teh sebentar, tidak ada menyinggung masalah semalam—seperti tidak pernah terjadi. Jujur saja aku khawatir, juga bingung," tambah Kagami. Ia terduduk frustasi di lapangan basket, meluruskan kaki jenjangnya, menjadikan kedua telapak tangannya tumpuan badan, lalu menengadah menatap langit biru tanpa awan yang berarak. Bingung.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranku—" ujar Kagami lagi ketika Akashi belum memberi respon. "—Tapi, ah, tidak jadi. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu memikirkannya."

"Coba ceritakan—"

Ucapan Akashi terpotong oleh suara dering _handphone_ di saku celana olahraganya. Melihat _contact_ _name_ yang muncul, Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. _Ada apa?_

"Ya, Tetsuya, ini aku. Ada apa?"

"Kuroko?" gumam Kagami penasaran.

"Baik, baik. Sekarang kau di mana?"

"Tenang, Tetsuya. Jangan panik, aku akan menyusulmu. Jadi coba katakan kau di mana sekarang."

"Ya, baiklah. Jangan ke mana-mana. Tunggu aku."

Akashi menutup _flip phone_ berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu, lalu berujar pada Kagami, "Lain kali saja, Taiga. Aku harus mencari Tetsuya."

Kagami hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan heran, juga khawatir. Ketika Akashi mulai beranjak dari lapangan basket itu dengan berjalan cepat-cepat, Kagami mengikutinya. Tidak ada yang bersuara, karena kekhawatiran sudah membuat kelu lidah mereka.

Ah, jika kau menengadah, memang tak ada mendung di sana. Tetapi jika kau menatap dua pasang manik merah itu, kau bisa menemukannya—mendung yang kentara. Bahkan Akashi telah lupa dengan otot-otot dan syarafnya yang kaku, pun Kagami. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang membuncah sebenarnya, tetapi dengan susah payah mereka dorong ke setiap sisi hati mereka, memaksa otak mereka meyakini hal yang sebenarnya sulit mereka yakini—bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya baik-baik saja.

**.**

.

**.**

_**Ketika keegoisan tak lebih dari sekedar hiburan…**_

Ada perasaan lega dan euforia tersendiri saat kantung kemihnya tak lagi terisi penuh, saat rasa sesak yang mengganggu itu telah berlalu. Ah, benar-benar mengganggu—mengganggu tidurnya, juga skenario mimpi indah yang sekarang telah berantakan. Lalu siapa yang akan ia salahkan atas peristiwa menyebalkan ini? Apa ia akan menyalahkan laki-laki yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu—yang memiliki alis bercabang dua, yang suka mengatainya bodoh, yang sudah berani-beraninya memainkan peran seorang kakak padahal ia menolak? Ya, menyalahkan laki-laki itu karena tidak mengingatkannya untuk buang air kecil terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur.

Ia ingin kembali ke kasur empuknya, kembali tidur dan mencoba menyusun ulang skenario mimpi yang tadi sudah berantakan, tetapi pintu kamar mandi itu tidak mau terbuka saat ia menarik gagang berlogam dingin itu. Berulang kali ia menariknya tetapi hasilnya tetap sama—tidak terbuka.

Ia mulai panik, dan kepanikan itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat lampu kamar mandi padam tiba-tiba. Gelap. Tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Sendirian.

Lalu memukul-mukul pintu kamar mandi sialan itu, frustasi. Berkali-kali meneriaki 'Kagami-_kun'_, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kagami merespon teriakannya. Ia mulai berpikir Kagami tengah mengerjainya karena ia menolak memanggil Kagami '_Onii_-_sama'_ saat Kagami akan berangkat kerja pagi tadi, lalu dengan terpaksa meneriaki '_Onii_-_san_, tolong buka pintunya' dengan harapan Kagami menyudahi keisengannya. Berkali-kali berteriak, ia juga tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Kagami merespon.

Ia terduduk di sudut kamar mandi, memeluk lutut, menangis. Ia percaya makhluk selain manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan itu ada, dan sekarang ia merasa makhluk-makhluk itu tengah memata-matainya, menunggu waktu yang tempat untuk menjadikannya santapan tengah malam. Ia bukan penakut, seharusnya. Kagami pernah mengatakan padanya makhluk selain manusia tidak akan mengganggu kalau tidak diganggu, dan Kuroko yakin itu. Tetapi sekarang, ia merasa makhluk-makhluk itu tengah bersiap-siap mengganggunya sekalipun ia yakin ia tidak melakukan apa-apa yang mengganggu makhluk-makhluk itu. Terlalu gelap, ia tak bisa melihat seberapa dekat jaraknya dan makhluk-makhluk itu. Tangisnya pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tetsuya? Kau di dalam?"

Seseorang mengetuk pintu sialan itu. "Tetsuya, jawab aku!" teriaknya lagi.

"Aku takut, _Onii_-_san_," jawabnya pelan diiringi isak tangis.

"Jangan menangis, Tetsuya. Tenang, oke? Aku tidak bisa membukanya, kau menguncinya dari dalam, kan?"

"Tidak bisa terbuka. Pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. Aku sudah menariknya berkali-kali."

"Tidak, bukan ditarik, Tetsuya. Kau harus memutarnya. Diputar, Tetsuya, agar bisa terbuka."

"Tolong aku. Aku ingin keluar." Ia makin terisak dan semakin membuat bingung laki-laki di balik pintu sialan itu.

"Baik, baik. Kau menjauh dari pintu, ya. Akan kucoba mendobraknya."

Ia hanya menjawab ucapan laki-laki itu dengan anggukan yang jelas-jelas tidak dapat dilihat laki-laki itu.

Lalu pintu terbuka— ah, tidak, bukan terbuka. Pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya dan cahaya lampu dapur mulai menerobos masuk. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari keluar, dan memeluk sosok itu yang masih sibuk mengatur napas. "_Onii_-_san_, _arigatou_…"

"_Onii_-_san_? Taiga maksudmu? Aku bukan Taiga, Tetsuya."

"Eh?" Ia langsung melepas pelukannya. Menatap lekat laki-laki bersurai merah di hadapannya, memerhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Akashi-_kun_?" ujarnya heran disela-sela isak tangis yang masih tersisa.

"Ya, Akashi Seijuurou, bukan Kagami Taiga. Taiga sedang di kantor. Lembur, dan memintaku menginap di sini," jelas Akashi.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, mengerti. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali menanyakan mengapa harus Akashi yang menginap di sini.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Kau sudah aman sekarang," ujarnya sembari mengacak-acak surai biru muda kusut khas baru bangun tidur itu, lalu tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau hanya panik, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi, sedikit kaget, lalu mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar yang sudah terpasang di sana, "_Hai_, Akashi-_kun_."

Ada hal sederhana yang bisa menjelaskan situasi ini; orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam keanehan pasti akan panik, lalu mencoba kabur.

Setidaknya itu yang dilakukan Akashi. Ketika ia belum terjaga dan berniat mengajak Kuroko menemaninya menonton film atau sekedar minum teh, ia menemukan pintu kamar Kuroko yang tidak terkunci dan tidak ada si pemilik kamar di dalamnya. Ia panik, seberapapun pandainya Akashi memanipulasi ekspresi wajah, kepanikan jelas tergambar di sana. Lalu kepanikan itu mengganda ketika ia mendengar teriakan dari kamar mandi yang terletak di dapur. Pertanyaan sederhana terlintas begitu saja; kalau Kuroko ingin buang air kecil atau semacamnya, mengapa tidak di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya?

Terlalu banyak hal yang menurutnya aneh, terlebih Kuroko tidak mengenali suaranya dan malah menyangka ia adalah Kagami. Perlu digaris bawahi, Kagami tidak memanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecilnya, dan hanya Akashi yang melakukannya. Terlalu aneh dan membuatnya semakin panik, lalu mencoba kabur dengan menyingkirkan kenyataan yang ada dan pemikiran terburuk yang pernah terlintas di benaknya. Akashi hanya mencoba menghibur diri sendiri. Terlalu egois, memang.

**.**

.

**.**

_**Ketika menelaah jauh lebih susah dari menghitung bulir yang mengalir di kaca jendela…**_

Pukul enam sore, waktu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bersantai di sofa, membaca novel sambil menikmati teh hangat dengan ekstrak vanilla yang baru saja ia buat. Sesekali terkikih geli karena membaca bagian yang lucu.

Yah, itulah yang selalu ia lakukan setiap sore, kadang sepanjang hari. Jika bosan membaca novel, ia akan mendribble bola basket di lapangan basket kecil di depan rumahnya. Ia tidak pernah disibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan. Tentu karena ia tidak mempunyai pekerjaan. Segera setelah ia mendapat gelar sarjana, Akashi menawarkannya pekerjaan sebagai seorang editor di sebuah penerbitan yang cukup terkenal. Akashi berpikir Kuroko akan menerimanya, karena seingatnya Kuroko menyukai pekerjaan itu. Tetapi ternyata Akashi salah, Kuroko menolaknya dengan dalih tidak suka memanfaatkan gelar sarjananya untuk mencari uang dan tidak suka diberi upah setiap bulannya untuk pekerjaan yang telah ia lakukan. Kedengaran konyol di telinga Akashi, dan itu memang terlalu konyol, terlalu dibuat-buat.

Ia mendengar suara pintu yang mengayun di engselnya, lalu detik berikutnya muncul suara bedebam keras saat pintu itu menghantam dinding di belakangnya. Seseorang membukanya dengan kasar, pasti. Dengan cepat ia alihkan atensinya dari lembaran berisi huruf-huruf ke arah pintu masuk. Ah, hanya Kagami Taiga yang sering tiba-tiba memaksanya memanggil '_Onii_-_sama_'.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintunya?" tanyanya agak sinis. Kuroko hanya menggeleng, lalu mengembalikan atensinya pada lembaran-lembaran yang belum ia baca.

"Ya Tuhan!" Kagami berteriak, seperti baru saja melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Kagami berlari ke kamarnya, lalu kembali dengan sesuatu berbahan aluminium dan berwarna merah di tangannya, berlari ke dapur dan Kuroko mengikutinya dengan perasaan heran karena ia melihat asap yang mengepul.

Benar saja. Hal yang mengejutkan tengah terjadi. Dapur itu nyaris terbakar seluruhnya kalau saja Kagami tidak segera memadamkan api yang tengah menjilati dengan benda berwarna merah itu.

Kuroko hanya diam, membisu di tempatnya berdiri, menatap kobaran api yang menghilang perlahan dan menyisakan warna kehitaman pada dinding dapur.

Api telah padam. Kagami menjatuhkan benda itu ke lantai dan Kuroko bisa melihatnya mengembuskan napas lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kagami menatap Kuroko tajam. Kuroko yakin, amarah tengah menguasai Kagami. "Aku lelah seharian bekerja dan kau dengan santai duduk di sofa, menyesap teh, membaca novel bodohmu itu dan membiarkan dapurmu terbakar. Kau ingin membunuhku? Lucu sekali," ujarnya diiringi tawa mengejek. Lalu melanjutkan, "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Lupa mematikan kompor atau dengan sengaja ingin membakar rumahmu? Kau ini memang bodoh atau apa?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku sengaja melakukan ini? Kau berpikir aku sebodoh itu?" ujar Kuroko agak bergetar karena menahan emosi.

Memang, ini bukan kali pertama Kagami mengatainya bodoh, tetapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa ucapan Kagami keterlaluan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia mengucapkannya dengan niat bercanda.

Kuroko merasa matanya panas, lalu bulir bening mulai meluncur mulus dari sudut-sudut matanya, mengalir deras di pipinya. Kagami menepuk dahinya frustasi, baru menyadari ucapannya yang keterlaluan dan baru teringat emosi Kuroko yang agak labil belakangan. "Apa yang kulakukan?" gumamanya geram pada diri sendiri.

"M-maaf. Maafkan aku," ujar Kuroko sembari membungkuk, lalu berbalik arah, memunggungi Kagami dan mulai berjalan cepat-cepat—nyaris berlari—menuju kamarnya. Mengunci pintu. Mengusap air mata yang mengalir dengan punggung tangannya. Ketika tangisnya mereda, ia mulai menelaah dengan teliti lapisan otaknya, mencoba mengurut kejadian hari ini, mencari-cari jawaban dari pertanyaan Kagami tadi. _Apa yang kulakukan di dapur?_

**.**

.

**.**

Sejak ingatannya mulai terasa kabur, rasanya laju waktu juga mulai terasa kabur. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, memangnya ini hari apa? Mengapa dua laki-laki itu tidak bekerja dan malah sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya pagi-pagi begini? Yang lebih penting, mengapa pintu itu bisa terbuka saat ia telah menguncinya dari dalam?

Ah, mungkin kejeniusan Akashi yang tidak biasa juga sudah luput dari ingatannya.

Kuroko menatap heran Akashi dan Kagami yang balik menatapnya khawatir. Belum sempat Kuroko buka mulut untuk meminta penjelasan mereka, Akashi sudah berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Tetsuya. Berani-beraninya kau membuatku khawatir begini. Kau tidak membalas _e_-_mail_ ataupun SMS-ku, kau tidak mengangkat teleponku, kau tidak membukakan pintu untukku. Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya? Kau mau membuatku gila? Aku sudah hampir gila karena mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu—"

"Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko menyela ucapan Akashi karena merasa heran dengan Akashi yang ini. Kuroko sadar ingatannya memang bermasalah, tetapi ia yakin ini bukan Akashi sekali. Baiklah, Akashi memang mencintainya, ia tahu. Tetapi Akashi belum pernah memeluknya tiba-tiba begini, malah pelukannya erat sekali, dan ucapannya barusan sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya karena tidak pulang-pulang ke rumah.

"Jangan menyela omonganku, Tetsuya. Aku belum selesai. Kau dengarkan aku saja, jangan menyela. Kau mau kuhukum, ya?"

Kuroko menggeleng cepat-cepat dan mencoba bertahan dengan pelukan Akashi yang semakin erat saja, lalu melirik Kagami yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, agak heran dengan lebam di pipi Kagami.

Kuroko ingin bertanya pada Kagami, tetapi belum sempat ia buka mulut, Akashi sudah melanjutkan omelannya, dan Kuroko tidak berani menyela.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak mau keluar kamar, Tetsuya? Jika itu karena Taiga yang memarahimu, aku sudah memberi pelajaran padanya," sambung Akashi.

Oh, jelas sudah Akashi lah penyebab lebam di pipi Kagami.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau memelukku terlalu erat. Aku susah bernapas," ujar Kuroko ketika persediaan oksigen di paru-parunya semakin menipis. Akashi baru sadar ia memeluk Kuroko terlalu kuat.

"Ah, maaf. Salah sendiri kau membuatku khawatir," ujar Akashi sembari melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari Kuroko. "Jadi, Tetsuya, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Akashi.

"Berpikir, mungkin…" jawab Kuroko ragu karena ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Keberatan memberitahuku apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Aku hanya khawatir, Akashi-_kun_. Aku tidak mau rumah ini kebakaran lagi karena salahku, dan aku juga tidak mau membuat Kagami-_kun_ marah lagi. Aku… tidak mau, Akashi-_kun_…" Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu Kagami memasuki ruangan itu, mengelus sayang surai biru muda milik Kuroko yang sudah agak panjang. Biasanya Kuroko akan memotong rambutnya jika sudah melewati bahu, biasanya…

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar padamu, aku hanya sedikit emosi kemarin. Maaf, maafkan aku," ujarnya dengan selarik penyesalan dan hanya ditanggapi Kuroko dengan tatapan heran, lalu anggukan—entah apa maksudnya.

Dalam jeda percakapan, Akashi bisa melihat Kuroko yang tengah berpikir, dan itu membuat lidahnya gatal ingin bertanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kuroko. Meskipun tadi ia sudah sempat menanyakannya dan Kuroko juga sudah menjawabnya, Akashi yakin ada hal lain yang Kuroko pikirkan dan itu pasti jauh lebih kompleks dari sekedar 'tidak ingin membuat Kagami-_kun_ marah'.

Jadi Akashi mulai bersuara untuk menarik atensi Kuroko yang sepertinya sudah mengabaikan keberadaan Akashi karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko sontak menatap Akashi, lalu Kagami, lalu Akashi lagi. "Aku merasa telah melupakan banyak hal," ujarnya datar.

Kuroko hanya baru menyadarinya, atau mungkin ia seperti Akashi dan Kagami—menyadari tetapi berusaha menolak kenyataan dan kemungkinan terburuk yang ada, menganggap lupa adalah hal yang biasa. Sekalipun mereka mengkhawatirkannya, yang mereka lakukan tak lebih dari menghibur diri sendiri, meyakini diri sendiri bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya baik-baik saja, dan sekarang semua itu sudah terlalu aneh untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kategori hal yang normal terjadi. Akashi mulai membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dan Kagami mulai teringat sesuatu yang belakangan ini mulai sering mengganggu pikirannya.

Detik berikutnya, Kuroko mulai menangkap bunyi-bunyi basah itu—hujan yang memukul-mukul atap kamarnya.

"Tetsuya, kau ingat? Kau pernah tiba-tiba menghampiriku ketika aku melewati rumahmu, saat itu sedang hujan deras dan kau malah menarikku masuk ke dalam rumahmu. Lucu, bukan?" ujar Akashi mengingat-ingat masa kanak-kanaknya yang sudah lama sekali berlalu dan spontan membuat Kagami juga teringat—

"Eh? Memangnya aku pernah melakukan hal seperti?"

—tetapi tidak Kuroko.

Ah, kalau boleh jujur, itu adalah ingatan yang Akashi simpan baik-baik dalam pikirannya, dan mengetahui si pemeran utama tak lagi mengingatnya rupanya agak menyakitkan juga.

"Kau suka hujan, Tetsuya?"

"Suka… Akashi-_kun_, dan hujan… aku suka."

Setidaknya Akashi bisa menangkap apa yang Kuroko maksud. Mungkin yang ia maksud adalah 'aku menyukai Akashi-_kun_ dan hujan' atau mungkin 'aku menyukai hujan seperti aku menyukai Akashi-_kun_'. Apapun itu, Kagami agak kesal namanya tak ada di sana.

"Kau tidak suka padaku, Kuroko?" protes Kagami agak berteriak dan itu membuat Akashi refleks menutup telinganya.

"Kagami-_kun_? Tidak boleh suka pada kakak sendiri, Kagami-_kun_."

Ah, Kagami agak bersyukur Kuroko masih mengingat posisinya. Mereka—Akashi dan Kagami hanya perlu terus membajakan diri, karena kemungkinan terburuk yang pernah melintas di benak mereka, mungkin saja tengah terjadi.

**To be continue**

**.**

.

**.**

**A/N:**

Ah, saya minta maaf _reader_-_sama_ kalau chapter kali ini jelek, dan sepertinya OOC, _gomenasai_. Dan, yah, sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak yang berminat dengan **AkashiXfem!Kuroko** x'DD tapi saya mengharapkan _review_ dari _reader_-_sama_ yang sudah menyempatkan baca, loh. Dan semoga _last chapter_ nanti lebih baik dari ini. _Review_ _kudasai_ _ne_~

Terimakasih banyak buat **Bona Nano**-san dan **Hyori Sagi**-san yang udah baca dan _review_, terimakasih banyak… saya terhura :') dan _review_-nya saya balas _via_ PM, ya.

Dan buat **Flow Love**, terimakasih sudah _review_ walaupun tidak baca. Maaf ini **fem!Kuroko** karena saya entah kenapa ga tega bikin Akashi humu di sini. _Gomenasai_~ setiap orang punya pilihan masing-masing, jadi kalo ga suka gada paksaan buat baca /ngomong apa/

_Last_, terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah menyempatkan membaca _fanfict_ gaje ini, yang meninggalkan jejak maupun yang tidak saya ucapkan terimakasih. Sebenarnya saya mengharapkan _review_, sih, biar _last_ _chapter_ ntar lebih baik lagi. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"**It's Raining"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © Eulalie Fujioka**

**.**

**Pairing: Aka**shi** X **fem!**Kuro**ko

**.**

**Warning: fem!Kuroko, AU, three shoots, possibly OOC, typo(s), EYD berantakan, absurd, terlanjur nista dan ga jelas**

**.**

**Note: mungkin chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya (ini last chapter), mungkin di sini Akashi lebih OOC dari sebelumnya, mungkin jadi lebih lembut juga sama Kuroko, dan supaya gada kesalahpahaman, bagian cerita yang ada judul yang ****di bold**** dengan judul yang ****di bold****selanjutnya**** berjarak agak jauh ( 1 tahun)**

**.**

**Ga suka jangan baca, oke?**

**.**

.

**.**

_**Mimpi buruk itu datang, perlahan, menyakitkan…**_

"Usiaku dua puluh enam tahun. Bagaimana… bisa?" gumamnya tak percaya. Ia mencoba menyangkal hasil serangkaian tes yang dokter lakukan—kemungkinan terburuk yang sempat terlintas di benaknya. Tetapi mengingat usianya, itu agak mustahil (baginya).

"Anda bisa melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit lain kalau Anda berpikir ini keliru, Kuroko-_san_."

Tidak. Dokter ini tidak keliru. Berpikir bahwa dokter ini keliru hanya bentuk penolakannya terhadap hasil pemeriksaan dokter. Ia sendiri yang memutuskan memeriksakan diri ke dokter karena semakin tidak nyaman dengan kebiasan lupanya, jadi ia harus bisa menerima apapun hasilnya, kan?

"_Alzheimer_ merupakan gangguan otak yang menahun, terus berlanjut, dan tidak dapat kembali seperti semula. Gejala penurunan yang menyertai penyakit _Alzheimer_ bisa berjalan cepat atau lambat, dimulai dari penyimpangan memori hingga yang paling parah adalah ledakan irasional yang mengurangi keterampilan motorik. Mungkin penyakit ini memang identik dengan orang tua yang berusia enam puluh lima tahun keatas, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi mereka yang berusia lebih muda. Lupa dianggap sebagai hal yang biasa, padahal itu bisa saja tanda awal _Alzheimer_. Maaf, Kuroko-_san_, apa orang tua Anda penderita _Alzheimer_ juga?" tanya dokter itu agak berhati-hati mengingat Kuroko yang masih agak _shock_.

Kuroko menatap dokter itu, sedikit berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. "Orang… tua? Aku… tidak tahu, dokter," ujarnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini buruk, terlalu buruk. Bahkan Kuroko tidak mengingat— atau memang sengaja tidak ingin mengingat?

"Aku tidak tahu," ulangnya.

Lalu Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir. Sebenarnya ia sendiri sadar mempunyai masalah dengan ingatannya beberapa tahun belakangan, tetapi ia selalu mengatakan pada dirinya itu bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan bisa mengatasinya dengan menulis catatan kecil. Pada akhirnya, ia sendiri tidak ingat pernah menulis catatan kecil.

"_Ne_, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pengobatan seperti apa yang harus aku lakukan… agar bisa… sembuh?" tanya Kuroko agak ragu karena memerhatikan ekspresi wajah dokter di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Kuroko-_san_. Sampai saat ini belum ada pengobatan yang bisa menyembuhkan _Alzheimer_. Saya akan memberikan obat yang akan memperlambatnya. Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa saya lakukan."

"Kalau begitu, kapan aku akan mati?"

Pupil dokter itu agak melebar mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko, lalu menarik napas berat, kemudian tersenyum agak terpaksa. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang lebih berat dari seorang dokter selain menjawab pertanyaan perihal usia pasiennya. Dokter juga manusia, bukan Tuhan yang tahu segalanya.

"Maaf, Kuroko-_san_. Saya hanya seorang dokter yang menarik kesimpulan berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan. Dari serangkaian tes yang sudah kita lakukan, saya mengambil kesimpulan perjalanan penyakit _Alzheimer _yang Anda derita cukup lambat, dan kondisi Anda sekarang bisa saya pastikan belum pada tahap akhir _Alzheimer_, tetapi juga bukan tahap awal. Penurunan akan terus terjadi setiap tahunnya,dan gejala yang dialami setiap penderita tidak ada yang sama. Saya bisa mengatakan Anda bisa bertahan lima belas hingga dua puluh tahun ke depan," jelas dokter itu.

"Sampai pada akhirnya aku bahkan tidak bisa merawat diriku sendiri? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mati?" ujarnya agak bergetar.

Tidak ada respon yang ia dapat dari dokter itu. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia pertanyakan , ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan serba putih itu setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih banyak' tentunya. Ia sadar ini bukan igau sekeping mimpi, dan ia mulai bisa menerimanya sebagai sebuah kenyataan sederhana yang harus ia jalani. Sesederhana itu.

Di luar hujan rintik-rintik. Ah, kebetulan sekali ia datang untuk menghibur Kuroko. Ia berjalan, menembus hujan yang semakin deras. Tujuannya adalah rumah. Ia harus segera menceritakan ini pada Kagami, juga Akashi agar mereka berdua tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya lagi dan bisa bekerja dengan normal. Ia tidak akan menyembunyikannya, karena ia tidak suka berpura-pura dan Akashi tidak mungkin bisa ia bohongi, juga Kagami yang tinggal dengannya.

Ia semakin jauh dari rumah sakit. Tenggelam dalam hiruk pikuk lalu lintas Tokyo, lalu menghilang dalam temaram. Bukan temaram karena malam, tetapi karena senja, hujan, dan keresahan yang membuat suasana semakin abu-abu.

"Apa ini akan membuat mereka sedih, ya?"

**.**

.

**.**

"Kau tidak pesan, Akashi?" tanya Kagami dengan mulut penuh _burger_ kesukaannya, suaranya teredam.

Akashi menggeleng, "Aku tidak makan racun, Taiga."

"Maksudmu apa, hah? Ini sehat, tahu! Ada sayur dan ada dagingnya!" ujar Kagami makin tidak jelas karena mulutnya yang penuh.

"Ah, hujan. Sepertinya aku lebih baik menemui Tetsuya daripada buang-buang waktu di sini. Siapa tahu dia sudah pulang," ujar Akashi sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Kagami buru-buru menenggak _cola_-nya, susah payah menelan _burger_ yang memenuhi mulutnya. Lalu menggebrak meja.

"Sudah kubilang ini penting!" teriaknya membuat beberapa pengunjung menjadikannya pusat atensi.

Akashi kembali duduk, menatap Kagami malas, "Ya, ya, cepat katakan."

"Ayah Kuroko… penderita _Alzheimer_," ujar Kagami pelan, nyaris seperti gumaman. Tetapi telinga Akashi bisa menangkap itu dengan jelas dan menjadi satu-satunya alasan tatapan matanya menjadi agak mengerikan.

"Mengapa baru kau katakan sekarang? Astaga," ujar Akashi agak frustasi.

"Maaf, Akashi. Aku sendiri baru tahu kalau gen bisa menjadi faktor penyebab _Alzheimer_. Dan, yah, aku sendiri kurang tahu mengapa ayah Kuroko bisa menderita _Alzheimer_ di usianya yang belum sampai lima puluh tahun. Aku tidak pernah tahu ayahnya pernah mengalami _stress_ atau trauma dan menjadi penyebab ia menderita _Alzheimer_. Aku tidak tahu karena aku tinggal di Amerika sebelum ayah Kuroko meninggal. Tapi beberapa tahun belakangan kenyataan itu mengganggu pikiranku," jelas Kagami tak kalah frustasi. Ia malah sudah melupakan _burger_-nya yang masih tersisa.

"Kau bodoh, Taiga," balas Akashi dingin.

"Ya, ya, aku memang bodoh Akashi. Tapi kau tahu, aku sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya ke dokter tetapi ia selalu menolak dan malah memarahiku lalu tidak ingin bicara denganku. Saat aku memintanya untuk berdiam diri saja, dia juga marah padaku. Padahal aku hanya tidak ingin dia membahayakan dirinya. Aku serba salah, kau tahu."

"Aku juga… sama."

Kagami mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Lalu menenggak habis _cola_-nya yang tersisa, tidak lagi berminat dengan _burger_ kesukaannya.

"Aku sedikit trauma dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu, tahu," ujar Kagami, masih frustasi.

Dahi Akashi berkerut, tertarik dengan ucapan Kagami. "Maksudmu?"

"Ayah Kuroko penderita _Alzheimer_, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Kau tahu, kan, seperti apa sakitnya saat dilupakan? Terlebih oleh ayahmu sendiri. Yang kutahu, Kuroko lebih dekat dengan ayahnya daripada ibunya. Mungkin kau pernah mendengar istilah '_daddy is daughter's first love_'? Kupikir itu hanya omong kosong. Karena saat di Amerika, aku juga anak tunggal, tidak mempunyai saudara. Tetapi, ketika melihat Kuroko saat menghadiri pemakaman ayahnya, kupikir itu benar-benar nyata. Kuroko memang pendiam, aku tahu, hanya saja Kuroko yang kutemui sebelumnya dan Kuroko yang kutemui saat menghadiri pemakaman ayahnya, benar-benar berbeda. Ekspresi datarnya… seperti menyerah pada takdir. Aku dan orang tuaku memutuskan berada di Jepang selama beberapa minggu dengan maksud menemani ibu Kuroko sampai kondisinya lebih baik. Aku memerhatikan Kuroko, berniat menghiburnya. Tapi, kau tahu, Akashi, aku malah kesal sendiri saat melihatnya mengabaikan ibunya. Kuroko boleh saja mengabaikan ceritaku yang tidak lucu itu, tapi ini ibunya. Aku malah bertengkar dengannya, dan entah kenapa aku mengatakan pada orang tuaku untuk tinggal di Jepang karena ingin memberi pelajaran pada Kuroko yang anehnya disetujui orang tuaku. Aku agak bersyukur Kuroko mau mendengarkanku walaupun hanya karena tidak ingin aku berisik. Kuroko tidak mengabaikan ibunya lagi karena jika dia melakukannya, aku akan memarahinya, walaupun ekspresinya tidak banyak berubah, sih. Dan, yah, aku lupa bagaimana dia jadi sering tersenyum ketika hujan. Mengagumi hujan atau apa, aku juga tidak tahu dan tidak pernah menanyakannya, tetapi seingatku Kuroko jadi lebih terbuka dengan ibunya setelah peristiwa itu. Kau tahu yang kumaksud, kan?"

"Saat kalian berdua dimarahi ibu Kuroko? Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan wajah ketakutan kalian. Itu benar-benar lucu," ujar Akashi diiringi tawa agak terpaksa.

"Kau juga, bodoh. Kau pikir karena siapa kami dimarahi, hah?"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Tetsuya sendiri, kan, yang menghampiriku dan kau sendiri yang ikut-ikutan Tetsuya. Aku tidak salah apa-apa. Kau yang terlalu bodoh."

"Ya, ya, apapun itu, tetap saja aku tidak terima!"

"Lalu? Kau mau apa? Menghajarku karena kejadian belasan tahun lalu? Kekanak-kanakan sekali."

Kagami bungkam, kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Akashi. Kadang Kagami kesal sendiri, mengapa ia tak pernah menang jika beradu argumen dengan Akashi? Ah, kalau saja di luar tidak hujan deras dan tidak ada kilat yang menyambar-nyambar, mungkin Kagami sudah memilih pulang meninggalkan Akashi.

Lalu senyum mengejek yang terukir di wajah Akashi perlahan luntur, berganti dengan tatapan dingin yang selalu berhasil membuat siapa saja bergidik, tak terkecuali Kagami. Akashi tahu, _Alzheimer_ tak lebih dari penyakit _gila_—kematian pikiran secara perlahan. Untuk apa kau bertahan hidup sedang ingatanmu semakin terkikis dan lama kelamaan akan habis? Seberapapun menyakitkannya ingatan, ia tetaplah harta paling berharga otak manusia, bukan? Akashi tahu dan Akashi mengerti seberapa mengerikannya _Alzheimer_, jauh sebelum Kagami bercerita tentang ayah Kuroko. Bahkan setelah ia tahu dan mengerti, ia tetap tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Padahal ia bisa saja memaksa Kuroko menuruti perintahnya, tetapi ia tidak melakukannya dengan dalih tidak ingin menyakiti Kuroko dengan ucapan kasarnya. Kenyataannya, ia hanya terlalu takut menerima kenyataan yang mungkin saja terjadi. Akashi egois, memang. Kalau begitu, ia sama saja pengecutnya dengan Kagami, kan?

Ah, sebenarnya Akashi ataupun Kagami juga tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri karena 'merasa terlambat' menyadari keanehan Kuroko. Sebab, jikapun mereka sadar lebih awal dan memaksa Kuroko, lalu kenyataan berbicara, memangnya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Toh _Alzheimer_ juga tidak ada obatnya, kan? Mereka hanya merasakan nyeri yang datang lebih awal.

Selebihnya, Akashi maupun Kagami tidak ada yang bersuara, hingga hujan reda dan Akashi memilih ikut Kagami pulang. Akashi sempat berpikir, mungkin Kuroko mau menurutinya jika ia memohon sambil menangis. Bagaimana dengan harga diri? Oh, Akashi sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya butuh kejelasan kondisi Kuroko sekarang.

**.**

.

**.**

Akashi mungkin tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, karena itu ketika melihat Kuroko berdiri di depan pintu—sepertinya menunggu mereka pulang—Akashi langsung berlari ke arahnya dan menariknya. Kagami hanya berdiam diri, bingung harus melakukan apa. Mungkin Akashi juga sudah lupa dengan pemikirannya tadi untuk memohon sambil menangis supaya Kuroko mau menurutinya. Akashi terlalu khawatir, wajar, kan?

"Akashi-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit, tahu," ujar Kuroko mencoba melepas genggaman Akashi yang terlalu kuat.

"Ikut aku, Tetsuya. Aku harus membawamu ke dokter," ujar Akashi tanpa memedulikan genggaman tangannya yang terlalu kuat dan Kuroko yang kesakitan karenanya.

"Untuk apa? Aku baru dari sana, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi berhenti, genggaman tangannya melemas. Lalu menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. Akashi agak kaget, pun Kagami. Seingatnya, tadi ia dan Kagami mengantar Kuroko ke café sebelum mereka pergi ke Maji Burger karena Kuroko bilang ada janji dengan teman lama.

"Kau membohongiku?"

Lalu Akashi mengembuskan napas berat ketika teringat café tadi hanya berjarak beberapa meter dengan rumah sakit.

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wajah Akashi yang pasti sangat mengerikan sekarang.

"Kau melakukan pemeriksaan, kan? Lalu kapan hasilnya bisa dilihat? Biar aku mengantarmu," ujar Akashi dingin.

"Aku meneriama hasilnya tadi, Akashi-_kun_."

"Yang benar saja, Tetsuya. Kau tidak memberitahuku, juga Taiga. Kau anggap aku apa, Tetsuya? Kau lupa aku kekasihmu? Kau juga lupa Taiga adalah kakakmu? Apa kau tidak tahu aku dan Taiga hampir gila karena mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau selalu menolak ketika aku mengajakmu ke dokter. Kau juga menolak saat Taiga mengajakmu. Lalu kau sendirian memeriksakan diri ke dokter tanpa memberitahuku ataupun Taiga," ujar Akashi pelan, namun sarat kepedihan.

"A-Akashi, sudah… Sudah, ya?" ujar Kagami menengahi karena khawatir Kuroko dan Akashi akan bertengkar.

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya, Taiga. Aku tidak marah, aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya," ujar Akashi pada Kagami, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kuroko, menuntut penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bukannya menjelaskan, Kuroko malah memeluk Akashi. Lalu tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Akashi itu pun bergetar.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi agak kaget dan sempat berpikir ucapannya tadi menyinggung perasaan Kuroko.

"Akashi-_kun_, maaf… maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Akashi-_kun_ dan Kagami-_kun_ sedih. Maaf, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku…" ujarnya sambil terisak.

Akashi itu jenius, siapapun yang mengenalnya pasti tahu. Oleh karena itu, menangkap maksud Kuroko bukan perkara sulit baginya. Akashi tahu ke arah mana ucapan Kuroko barusan, pun Kagami yang sepertinya cukup cerdas untuk menangkap maksud ucapan Kuroko.

Lalu Akashi menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus surai biru muda itu, mencoba menenangkannya dari suasana hati yang pasti tengah bercampur aduk. Akashi bisa menerimanya—hal yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya—sebagai kenyataan sederhana yang harus sama-sama mereka jalani. Akashi tahu ia terlalu mencintai Kuroko sehingga mustahil baginya untuk meninggalkan Kuroko. Pun Kuroko, ia tahu Akashi tidak akan meninggalkannya, jadi ia tidak perlu menanyakan 'apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku?' pada Akashi—untuk saat ini.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Kau masih punya Taiga—kakakmu, dan juga aku. Jangan memendam semuanya sendiri. Jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan padaku atau Taiga. Mengerti, Tetsuya?" Akashi berujar selembut mungkin, berharap Kuroko mengerti dirinya yang juga sedang kacau.

Kuroko mengangguk, lalu berujar sambil terisak, "_Hai_, Akashi-_kun_."

Lalu hujan yang tadi sempat reda, kembali turun satu-satu, kemudian bermultiplikasi menjadi seribu, menciptakan gemericik kecil saat tetesnya menyentuh kolam-kolam kecil sisa hujan sore tadi. Refleks, Akashi menutupi kepala Kuroko, membiarkan hujan menyentuhnya begitu saja, lalu membawa Kuroko ke dalam karena hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Ah, sepertinya hujan kali ini berhasil membuat Akashi bernostalgia dengan hujan-hujan sebelumnya yang sengaja ia simpan baik-baik dalam ingatannya. Akashi tidak pernah berpikir ada sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi secara kebetulan. Pun hujan yang dari awal menyertai mereka, lalu menjadi saksi bagaimana mereka menjadi semakin dekat seiring berjalannya waktu—itu bukan kebetulan, melainkan skenario yang telah Tuhan tetapkan. Akashi percaya dengan takdir yang ada; mereka harus bersama.

**.**

.

**.**

_**Kadang manusia terpaksa menangis di atas tangan-tangan takdir, kadang…**_

"Berapa usiamu, Taiga? Tiga puluh? Atau tiga puluh satu? Tidak menikah?" ujar Akashi sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan, lalu mengambil potongan kecil daging panggang yang baru saja Kagami letakkan di meja makan, kemudian menggumamkan 'wah, ini enak' dengan mulut berisi.

Kagami mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, agak kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Akashi. "M-maksudmu? Berkeluarga?"

Kagami sempat berpikir pertanyaan aneh Akashi ini karena Akashi terlalu _stress_ dengan pekerjaannya, ditambah ia selalu memaksakan diri mengunjungi Kuroko setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Kadang ia lembur hingga tengah malam supaya besoknya bisa menemani Kuroko seharian. Kuroko senang Akashi menemaninya, makanya Akashi selalu memaksakan diri.

"Iya, menikah. Itu artinya berkeluarga. Kau memang bodoh, ya?" ujarnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"A-ah, aku belum memikirkannya."

"Jadi kau mau menikah usia berapa? Empat puluh? Itu mengerikan, Taiga. Terlalu tua."

"Akashi! Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Kau punya kekasih?"

"I-itu urusan pribadi. Dan… ada apa denganmu?! Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyaiku pertanyaan aneh seperti itu, hah?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan aneh, Taiga."

"Ya, lalu kenapa kau harus menanyakan itu padaku?"

"Karena aku ingin menikahi adikmu. Aku hanya kasihan padamu. Kalau aku dan Tetsuya menikah dan kau belum menikah, berarti kau akan sendirian."

Kagami terbatuk-batuk, tersedak ludah sendiri. Ia hanya menangkap kalimat pertama, setelah itu telinganya menuli tiba-tiba. Ini memang bukan sesuatu yang mustahil bagi Kagami, sebab Kagami tahu Akashi benar-benar mencintai Kuroko. Hanya saja, ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kagami setelah menenggak habis segelas air putih yang kebetulan ada di meja makan.

Mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Akashi, Kagami melanjutkan, "M-maksudku, apa ayahmu setuju?"

"Ayahku tidak akan banyak ikut campur kalau aku masih bisa menguntungkan perusahaannya. Maksudku, aku hanya perlu bekerja seperti biasa."

"Tapi, Akashi, itu tak akan semudah yang kaukatakan. Aku berbicara kondisi Kuroko, kau tidak mungkin—"

"_Are_? Akashi-_kun_?"

Ucapan Kagami terpotong oleh Kuroko yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Baru bangun tidur, sepertinya.

Mengucek mata untuk mengusir kantuk yang tersisa, lalu menguap sekali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar sadar ia tak sedang bermimpi. Itu benar Akashi.

Kuroko berlari kea rah Akashi, lalu memeluknya sembari berujar, "Aku merindukanmu, Akashi-_kun_."

"Ah, Tetsuya sudah bangun. Aku baru saja mau membangunkan Tetsuya tadi." Akashi membalas pelukan Kuroko. Kagami sebenarnya agak muak dengan rutinitas mereka yang ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dengan itu Kuroko akan senang, dan melihat Kuroko senang adalah hal yang paling ia nantikan.

"Suara berisik Kagami-_kun_ menggangguku." Kuroko melirik Kagami yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat berhenti karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba Akashi tadi.

"Kagami-_kun_ biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makan malamnya."

Kuroko menyadari Kagami yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Biasanya Kuroko akan membantu Kagami memasak makan malam, tetapi belakangan Kuroko sering tidur di sore hari dan baru bangun sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Kuroko sedang sakit, walaupun fisiknya kelihatan baik-baik saja. Dan seperti orang sakit kebanyakan, jadwal tidur mereka akan berubah. Kebanyakan tidur siang hingga sore, kadang malam, lalu terjaga dari malam hingga pagi. Jadi Kagami harus menyiapkan makan malam sendiri. Hari ini Kuroko bangun sedikit lebih cepat, dan melihat Kagami tengah menyiapkan malam, jadi ia ingin membantu Kagami.

"Tolong bantu aku menyiapkan piring, ya."

Bagaimanapun, Kagami sadar Kuroko ingin terus berguna bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya—terutama bagi Akashi dan Kagami. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya membiarkan Kuroko membantunya walaupun hasil pekerjaan Kuroko tidak sebaik dulu. Kagami hanya perlu memuji hasil pekerjaan Kuroko, agar Kuroko merasa dirinya tetap berguna bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Begitu pula Akashi, ia selalu mencoba memuji Kuroko, bahkan Akashi terus berusaha menjadi lebih aktif berbicara dan mengajak Kuroko bercerita untuk merangsang ingatan Kuroko. Walaupun pada akhirnya, ingatan itu akan hilang juga.

Akashi tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat Kuroko yang sedang menyiapkan piring untuk mereka ber— empat?

Senyum Akashi luntur. Mereka hanya bertiga, lalu kenapa Kuroko membawa empat piring?

Akashi agak ragu ingin bertanya, akibatnya Kagami mendahuluinya.

"Ah, Kuroko, kita hanya bertiga."

"Eh? Berempat. Kagami-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_, aku dan ibu."

Akashi dan Kagami tahu, sesuatu seperti ini—Kuroko yang berhalusinasi—pasti akan terjadi. Hanya saja, mereka belum mempersiapkannya jika halusinasi Kuroko adalah mengenai ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal. Akashi harus menjawab apa? Biarpun ia sudah terbiasa bertutur kata lembut jika berbicara dengan Kuroko, tetap saja ia takut menyakiti perasaan Kuroko jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Atau mungkin Kagami lebih cocok untuk menjelaskan situasi ini? Mengingat Kagami adalah kakak Kuroko. Tetapi, pemilihan kata Kagami dalam berbicara itu buruk, bahkan setelah ia tahu Kuroko bisa saja tersinggung dengan ucapannya yang tidak bermaksud menyinggung.

Jadi Akashi memberanikan diri. Mungkin Kuroko akan baik-baik saja jika ia mengatakannya dengan lembut.

"Ibu sudah tidak ada, Tetsuya."

Kagami menatap Akashi seolah-olah pernyataan Akashi barusan harusnya tidak diucapkan.

"Meninggal? Kapan?"

Kuroko mulai kelihatan bingung.

"Sudah lama, Tetsuya. Saat kau masih SMA. Apa kau merindukan ibu? Besok aku bisa menemanimu ke makam ibu. Kau mau?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, lalu tidak bersuara hingga makan malam selesai. Akashi berpikir mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melamar Kuroko.

**.**

.

**.**

Akashi—seorang jenius yang kehidupannya nyaris sempurna, lahir di keluarga kaya dan diberkahi wajah tampan juga otak berlian, tidak heran jika ia menjadi idola semenjak sekolah dasar hingga sekarang. Akashi bisa saja memilih ingin bermain-main dengan gadis yang mana, lalu menikah dengan gadis yang mana, tetapi ia tidak melakukannya. Pada dasarnya Akashi tidak menyukai gadis berisik, alasan sederhana ia tidak mau repot-repot menggubris mereka yang berusaha mendekatinya. Juga alasan sederhana ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya—gadis pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara—sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Karena tanpa sadar, Akashi merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kuroko. Jadi hal wajar kalau mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, lalu saling jatuh cinta. Wajar, sewajar niatan Akashi untuk menikahi Kuroko. Tetapi mencintai adalah hal yang rumit, serumit proses mencintai itu sendiri. Walaupun sama-sama ingin terus menghabiskan waktu bersama, Kuroko Tetsuya mempunyai jalan pikiran yang berbeda dengan Akashi. Berbeda, jauh.

Akashi memang sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya belakangan ini, tetapi statusnya sebagai manusia tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Itu artinya, Akashi bisa saja kehilangan kendali emosi. Akashi sudah berusaha menahannya, tetapi keadaan terlalu menyulitkan.

Jadi Akashi mencoba mengendalikan diri, menarik napas, lalu membuangnya perlahan, kemudian kembali berujar selembut yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. "Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Mencintaimu, sungguh. Jadi, kumohon… kumohon, Tetsuya, biarkan aku merawatmu, biarkan aku menjadikanmu tanggung jawabku."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa, Akashi-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa…"

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa, Tetsuya? Kau mengkhawatirkan ayahku? Sudah kubilang ayahku tidak masalah jika aku masih bisa menguntungkan perusahaannya, aku hanya perlu terus bekerja di perusahaannya."

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Akashi-_kun_? Atau kau hanya berpura-pura menutup matamu? Kaupikir aku akan selamanya seperti ini? Kau pikir kondisiku tidak akan terus menurun? Aku tahu kau pintar, Akashi-_kun_, aku tahu kau hebat makanya ayahmu membutuhkanmu. Omong kosong jika kau mengatakan kau hanya perlu terus bekerja seperti biasa. Memangnya kau bisa pergi bekerja jika kondisiku terus menurun?"

"Aku bisa, Tetsuya. Jika kau membutuhkanku dua puluh empat jam aku hanya perlu bekerja di rumah. Ayahku tidak akan mewajibkan aku datang ke kantor setiap hari jika bekerja di rumah juga bisa menguntungkan perusahaannya."

"Tidak sesederhana itu, Akashi-_kun_. Aku tidak mau membebanimu."

"Aku tidak merasa terbebani, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu. Sudah kubilang, aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menggantungkan diri pada Taiga. Taiga juga akan menikah dan mempunyai keluarga suatu hari nanti, ia pasti akan mempunyai tanggung jawab lain selain dirimu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, lalu berujar pelan, "T-tidak… aku tidak bisa. Akashi-_kun_ tahu sendiri, jika kondisiku terus menurun, aku bahkan tidak akan bisa lagi mengurus diriku sendiri. Untuk buang air sekalipun, aku mungkin— aku tidak bisa… aku tidak mau Akashi-_kun_ melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Jika Kagami-_kun_ akan menikah nanti, aku hanya perlu memintanya mengantarku ke panti untuk mereka yang sakit sepertiku, aku akan dirawat oleh perawat di sana—" Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, lalu melanjutkan sembari memaksakan tersenyum, "—Akashi-_kun_, kau pintar, dan juga tampan, menurutku. Aku yakin masih banyak perempuan di luar sana yang lebih bisa membuatmu bahagia daripada aku. Aku juga tidak mau orang-orang menganggapmu bodoh karena menikahi perempuan bodoh yang akan semakin bodoh sepertiku, aku tidak mau, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Jelas pemikirannya dan pemikiran Kuroko berbeda sekarang. Akashi tidak pernah— sekalipun tidak pernah berpikir merawat orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati adalah hal yang memalukan. Tetapi menyalahkan pemikiran Kuroko juga bukan pilihan. Akashi agak bersyukur Kuroko masih bisa memikirkan hal sekompleks ini, itu artinya kondisi Kuroko belum mendekati tahap akhir. Jadi Akashi harus apa sekarang? Menyetujui pilihan Kuroko untuk dirawat di panti? Itu bukan pilihan, menurut Akashi. Walaupun ia yakin akan butuh perawat juga nantinya. Hanya saja, menyerahkan Kuroko ke panti— Akashi tidak bisa. Masih ada Akashi yang mau merawatnya, lalu mengapa harus panti? Bukankah orang dekat lebih baik untuk merawat mereka yang sakit?

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Kau salah. Kau salah—"

"Ucapanku yang mana yang salah, Akashi-_kun_? Benar nantinya aku tidak akan bisa merawat diriku lagi, benar nantinya aku tidak akan bisa buang air seperti orang normal, benar kalau kau menikahiku lalu aku hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu. Bagian mana yang salah? Itu benar, Akashi-_kun_. Buka matamu, itu semua benar."

Nyeri. Bukan karena Kuroko menolaknya, bukan. Hanya saja, pemikiran Kuroko terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Akashi tahu, mungkin Kuroko hanya minder, dan itu hal yang sering terjadi pada penderita _Alzheimer_. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa nyeri.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa tahun kita bersama, Tetsuya? Mengapa kau tega menyuruhku mencari kebahagiaan lain sementara kaulah kebahagiaanku? Kau yang seharusnya membuka matamu. Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Karena aku mencintaimu aku bersedia melakukan hal yang kau anggap memalukan, aku bersedia menerima semua yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Aku bersedia, Tetsuya, aku bersedia."

Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama keras kepala, tidak ada bedanya jika sudah seperti ini. Kadang mereka butuh Kagami untuk menengahi, tetapi Kagami sekarang tidak ada di lokasi. Ia bekerja, mencari uang.

Walaupun sama-sama keras kepala dan mencoba mempertahankan asumsi masing-masing, Akashi tetap yang lebih unggul dalam berargumen, Akashi selalu menang—

"Maaf, aku tetap tidak bisa, Akashi-_kun_. Maaf…"

—dan Kuroko selalu kalah.

Kuroko tahu ia telah kalah. Tetapi menerima asumsi Akashi, itu terlalu sulit bagi Kuroko untuk saat ini. Kuroko hanya mengaku kalah, tetapi tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya. Keras kepala, terlalu keras kepala.

Jadi Kuroko melarikan diri ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Akashi dan asumsinya.

Kadang Akashi membayangkan getar pertemuan seperti sebuah kebetulan, yang kadang-kadang membuat manusia menangis di atas tangan-tangan takdir. Hanya kadang—karena kenyataannya Akashi tidak memercayai adanya kebetulan. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala, maka sudah jelas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kuroko tetap dengan pendiriannya. Pun Akashi, hanya saja dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

**.**

.

**.**

Hari ini Akashi menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Kuroko, meskipun ia baru selesai lembur jam dua pagi. Tetapi karena Kagami bilang Kuroko belum tidur, jadi Akashi memaksakan diri. Lagi pula, besok dia bisa libur kerja karena semua sudah diselesaikannya hari ini.

Sudah hampir pagi dan Kuroko belum tidur. Kadang Akashi kasihan dengan Kagami. Besok Kagami masih harus bekerja seperti biasa. Jadi, Akashi pikir dengan kedatangannya, mungkin Kagami bisa tidur dan dia yang akan menemani Kuroko. Akashi juga lelah, sebenarnya. Tetapi, orang bilang, hal yang mustahil sekalipun bisa terjadi jika didasari cinta. Mungkin itu penjelasan yang paling tepat atas apa yang selalu Akashi lakukan. Kadang karena terlalu kelelahan, Akashi tertidur saat membacakan buku cerita untuk Kuroko. Lalu saat ia terbangun, Kuroko masih tidur—kadang bersandar di bahunya, kadang menjadikan paha Akashi sebagai bantalan. Kemampuan berpikir Kuroko mungkin terus menurun, tetapi tidak perasaannya.

"Oh, Akashi?"

Kagami memang patut dikasihani. Lihat, kantung matanya semakin besar dan warna kehitaman di bawah matanya semakin kentara.

"Mau kubuatkan apa? Teh hangat? Kopi?" tawarnya.

"Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri nanti."

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Oh, Tetsuya? Belum tidur?" Akashi agak kaget melihat Kurok muncul dari balik punggung Kagami. Tidak kelihatan, sih. Tadinya Akashi pikir Kuroko sudah tidur di kamarnya saat ia dalam perjalanan ke sini.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku menunggu Akashi-_kun_."

Ah, untung saja Akashi memaksakan diri. Kalau tidak, apa Kuroko akan menunggunya sampai besok pagi?

"_Ne_, Akashi-_kun_. Mau kubuatkan teh hangat?" Kuroko mengulangi tawaran Kagami yang tadinya sudah ditolak Akashi.

"Wah, Tetsuya mau membuatkannya untukku? Keberatan untuk membuat dua? Satu lagi untuk Taiga," balas Akashi dengan antusias yang agak dibuat-buat. Akashi dengan saja memelajari cara memanipulasi ekspresi wajah. Ia tentu tidak boleh kelihatan dingin di depan Kuroko. Kuroko butuh lingkungan yang hangat dengan kasih sayang.

"Eh? Taiga?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, meminta penjelasan. Akashi lupa Kuroko mulai tidak ingat dengan nama lengkap Kagami, dan itu Kagami jadikan kesempatan untuk mengganti label 'Kagami-_kun_' yang mulai Kuroko lupakan dengan label '_Onii_-_san_'. Kagami—entah kenapa—terlalu berambisi untuk dipanggil 'kakak'. Kadang Akashi heran. Mungkin Kuroko juga sudah tidak ingat dengan nama lengkap Akashi, hanya saja karena selalu berbicara dengan Akashi setiap hari, jadi Kuroko mengingat 'Akashi-_kun_'. Pada dasarnya Kuroko tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kagami. Karena menurut Kuroko, Kagami terlalu berisik kalau sudah buka mulut.

"_Onii_-_san_, maksudku," jelas Akashi.

"_Hai_, Akashi-_kun_." Lalu Kuroko pergi ke dapur.

Akashi menyandarkan diri di sandaran sofa, memejamkan mata. Benar-benar lelah.

"Kau masih saja memaksakan dirimu, Akashi. Padahal Kuroko sudah menolakmu."

Akashi membuka matanya, kembali menegakkan badan, lalu menatap Kagami dingin.

"Tetsuya hanya menolak untuk menikah, tetapi dia tetap mengenakan cincin pemberianku, kan? Anggap saja kami bertunangan, dan dia akan tetap menjadi tanggung jawabku. Dia mungkin sudah lupa dengan pertengkaran kami beberapa bulan lalu, dan kenyataannya dia membutuhkanku. Lihat tadi, dia menungguku, kan? Bukan tanpa alasan aku terus melakukan ini, Taiga. Aku mencintainya dan akan terus begitu."

Kagami menengadahkan kepalanya, menghindar dari tatapan dingin Akashi. "Ya, aku tahu, dan aku berharap kau tidak lebih menyedihkan dariku saat Kuroko nantinya mulai menatapmu datar seolah-olah kau adalah orang asing, lalu menanyakan siapa dirimu, dan kau mulai bergetar menjelaskan identitasmu dengan kalimat sederhana agar mudah dimengerti Kuroko. Aku tahu kau mencintai Kuroko, Akashi, dan aku agak bersyukur. Kupikir hanya kau dan aku yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Orang tuaku— ah, padahal aku sudah memberitahu mereka kondisi Kuroko. Tetapi mereka bukannya menjenguk, malah hanya mengirimkan uang untuk pengobatan Kuroko. Kalau hanya membeli obat Kuroko uangku juga ada. Sepertinya mereka terlalu sibuk sampai tidak ada waktu untuk peduli terhadap Kuroko."

"Ada hal yang mungkin tidak kau tahu, Taiga. Mungkin orang tuamu trauma dengan penderita _Alzheimer_? Mungkin saja, dan mereka mungkin tidak memberitahumu. Toh sudah ada kau yang menjaga Kuroko, kupikir itu yang dipikirkan orang tuamu. Anggap saja uang yang mereka kirim adalah bentuk kepedulian mereka. Kau lebih tua dariku, Taiga, tetapi pemikiranmu—"

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Aku tahu kau mau menghinaku."

Ah, Kagami memang tidak teliti di luar urusan pekerjaan. Lihat, Kagami lupa Akashi tidak menanggapi ucapannya mengenai 'ketika Kuroko melupakanmu'.

Kuroko kembali membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh yang sepertinya hangat, terlihat dari asap yang masih mengepul. Akashi tersenyum, pun Kagami. Mereka senang Kuroko masih bisa melakukan pekerjaan seperti membuat teh ini, dan mereka harus memberi apresiasi atas kerja keras Kuroko nanti, supaya Kuroko senang karena dirinya masih berguna untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ini untuk Akashi-_kun_, dan ini untuk _Onii_-_san_," ujar Kuroko sembari memberikan segelas untuk Akashi dan segelas untuk Kagami.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tetsuya."

"Terima kasih, Kuroko."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia kembali duduk dan melanjutkan membaca novelnya—novel yang sama seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Kagami berani bersumpah, Kuroko tidak pernah membacanya lebih dari setengah isi buku. Kagami sering memerhatikannya, jika Kuroko sedang membaca novelnya, lalu meninggalkan novelnya karena ingin buang air kecil misalnya, saat Kuroko kembali membaca novelnya maka ia akan memulai dari awal lagi. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini Akashi sering membacakan buku cerita untuk Kuroko, karena dokter bilang itu akan merangsang otak Kuroko. Mengapa bukan Kagami saja yang membacakan buku cerita untuk Kuroko? Karena ketika Kagami banyak bicara, Kuroko akan refleks mengatakan 'berisik'. Meskipun kemampuan mengingat dan berpikir Kuroko terus menurun, tetapi sepertinya refleksnya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Soal teh buatan Kuroko, Akashi dan Kagami harus tetap memberikan apresiasi, meskipun teh itu terasa asin di lidah mereka.

**.**

.

**.**

_**Ada pilu, ketika hujan itu turun dan memainkan melodi sendu…**_

Sore itu damai—menurut Kuroko, tetapi tidak bagi Akashi. Pikirannya dipenuhi ketakutan; bagaimana jika saat ia membuka pintu itu, Kuroko menanyakan siapa dirinya?

Lalu dalam sekejap, ia teringat ucapan Kagami tadi yang tidak ia tanggapi.

"_Kau tahu, Akashi. Pagi tadi saat aku mengantarkan sarapan untuknya, dia kembali menanyakan siapa aku. Aku tidak tahu seberapa keras dia mengingatmu, yang jelas aku iri dia belum menanyakan pertanyaan itu padamu. Beruntung sekali kau, Tuan Muda Akashi."_

Akashi tidak menanggapi karena malas bertengkar lagi—tadi ia sudah bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya. Hanya masalah kecil menurut Akashi yang pikirannya mulai kacau, tetapi tidak bagi ayahnya yang pikirannya masih cukup waras untuk menelaah kerugian perusahaan karena konsentrasi Akashi yang kacau.

Jadi Akashi membajakan diri untuk memutar kenop pintu berbahan aluminium itu. Sosok itu—Kuroko Tetsuya ada di sana, merenung—atau mungkin melamun? Entah.

Akashi sering bermimpi buruk belakangan, sejak Kuroko mulai sering menyendiri dan menjadi lebih pendiam. Akibatnya, rutinitas biasa mereka yang sudah Akashi susun agar Kuroko tidak hanya berdiam diri, hancur tanpa peringatan.

Tempat itu sepi seperti biasa. Beberapa waktu lalu mungkin sempat terdengar suara tawa Kuroko Tetsuya karena merasa geli dengan cerita Akashi yang entah dari mana belajar cara menceritakan cerita lucu. Tetapi sekarang, yang ada hanya suara gemericik hujan yang tak kunjung reda dari pagi tadi, suara langkah Akashi yang berjalan mendekati Kuroko, juga suara napas dan detak jantungnya yang terus bergema di telinganya.

Akashi menyentuh pundak Kuroko dan memaksanya mengalihkan atensi dari hujan yang terus memainkan melodi sendu.

Akashi melepaskan _headphone_ yang menutupi telinga Kuroko, yang sesungguhnya tidak mengeluarkan suara, lalu Kuroko berujar datar, "Akashi-_kun_?"

Tidak ada pelukan tiba-tiba yang pernah jadi kebiasaannya saat melihat Akashi, tidak juga ada ucapan 'aku merindukanmu' yang biasa Akashi dengar saat ia datang untuk menemani Kuroko, tetapi Akashi—ia merasa cukup lega sosok itu masih mengingat namanya. Lalu Akashi mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya yang sempat menggila.

Kuroko masih menatap Akashi tanpa ekspresi, hal yang sesungguhnya tidak Akashi suka terlebih setelah Kagami menceritakan padanya bagaimana ekspresi datar yang seolah menyerah pada takdir itu bermula.

"Ya, ini aku, Tetsuya. Apa yang Tetsuya lakukan?" tanyanya sembari mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku… berpikir, mungkin."

Ekspresi datar itu berubah menjadi muram, semuram langit yang sedang menangis.

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang sedang Tetsuya pikirkan?"

Akashi tersenyum—atau tepatnya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, sedang Kuroko terdiam, membisu lagi. Tetapi Akashi—ia tidak pernah muak mengajak Kuroko berbicara, walaupun Kuroko tak menanggapinya. Karena Akashi tidak suka Kuroko menjadi pendiam. Akashi tidak suka melihat Kuroko sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri—dunia yang tidak mengikutsertakan dirinya, yang membuatnya merasa sendirian dan ditinggalkan.

"Saat aku tidak ingat Akashi-_kun_… bagaimana? Apa itu… aku membuatmu sakit? Bagaimana? Aku tidak mau Akashi-_kun_ sakit. Aku tidak mau. Akashi-_kun_ akan membenciku. Aku tidak mau."

Kadang Kuroko kesulitan mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tetapi Akashi—ia akan mengerti, sangat mengerti.

"Aku mendengarnya, saat dokter itu berbicara dengan… dengan… dengan _Onii_-_san_. Aku akan lupa semua. Lupa… semua. Akashi-_kun_ juga, aku akan lupa. Aku tidak mau."

Akashi sempat berpikir, apa ini yang menyebabkan Kuroko menjadi pemurung beberapa minggu belakangan? Dan, bagaimana Kuroko bisa mengingat terus yang dokter katakan pada Kagami? Apa ia terus memikirkannya dan melupakan hal lain yang seharusnya ia kerjakan? Ah, otak manusia terlalu membingungkan, bukan?

"Aku tidak mungkin membenci Tetsuya hanya karena Tetsuya tidak ingat siapa aku. Aku hanya perlu memperkenalkan diriku lagi, kan? Melupakan… aku tahu itu bukan keinginan Tetsuya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tetsuya, apalagi membenci Tetsuya. Jika nantinya Tetsuya melupakan semua kenangan kita, kita hanya perlu membuat kenangan baru untuk menggantikan yang lama, kan? Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya… baik-baik saja. Semua… baik-baik saja."

Seolah dituntun naluri yang sama, keduanya menangis. Tidak ingin melupakan dan tidak ingin dilupakan.

Kadang Akashi sering menghibur diri, bahwa jika Kuroko Tetsuya bertanya siapa dirinya, Akashi hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang sangat mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya. Dengan begitu, Kuroko tidak akan menganggapnya orang asing. Tetapi, jika Akashi mengingat-ingat ucapan Kagami tadi, ia bisa merasakan nyeri yang dialami Kagami. Pada akhirnya ia sadar, yang ia lakukan tak lebih dari menghibur diri sendiri. Karena kata 'baik-baik saja' sudah lama kehilangan maknanya. Tak ada kata baik-baik saja, _Alzheimer_ tak sebaik ibu peri di dongeng Cinderella. Lalu segala ketakutannya beranak menjadi benda-benda tajam yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Akashi menangis, bukan karena ia lemah, bukan. Tetapi karena satu hal; kenangan tidak akan bisa dibayar, juga digantikan dengan apapun—kenangan baru sekalipun.

**.**

.

**.**

_**Kenangan itu melintas, berkejaran di pelupuk matanya…**_

"Kau… siapa?"

Satu pertanyaan yang berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan yang susah payah ia bangun. Seberapapun sering ia menguatkan dirinya, bahwa hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi—cepat atau lambat. Meskipun ia tahu, tetap saja ia merasa terkejut, dan juga takut, lalu refleks menjatuhkan buket bunga mawar putih di genggaman tangannya.

Kelu mengunci nyeri. Harusnya sekarang ia memperkenalkan dirinya, seperti yang ia katakan pada si surai _baby blue_ saat manik senada surainya itu memancarkan ketakutan untuk melupakan. Mungkin ia telah merendahkan dirinya, karena kenyataannya ia jauh lebih menyedihkan dari laki-laki berisik dengan alis bercabang dua yang memainkan peran sebagai kakak si surai _baby_ _blue_.

Lalu pertanyaan itu—pertanyaan yang memicu alarm 'bahaya' pada nalurinya—kembali mengambang di udara ketika tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. "Kau siapa?"

"_Akashi Seijuurou. Aku Akashi Seijuurou."_

Akashi hanya perlu memperkenalkan dirinya, tetapi kenyataannya tak semudah itu. Meski udara di sekitarnya dingin menggigit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas, tak merasakan dinginnya lantai kamar VIP di rumah sakit Tokyo itu.

Pagi tadi Akashi menerima telepon dari Kagami yang mengatakan padanya bahwa Kuroko dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tersedak saat makan. Ya, tersedak, hal sederhana dan biasa bagi orang sehat, tetapi bisa menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan bagi penderita _Alzheimer_. Akashi sempat memaki Kagami karena baru memberitahunya pagi tadi, sementara Kuroko dilarikan tengah malam. Kagami juga masih waras, ia tidak mungkin begitu saja memberitahu Akashi yang pikirannya belakangan sering kacau. Setelah berdebat dengan ayahnya karena tidak bisa bekerja hari ini, Akashi langsung menuju rumah sakit.

Lalu Akashi menguatkan diri karena tidak ingin lebih pengecut dari ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik napas, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian mulai bersuara, agak bergetar memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Kekasih, atau mungkin calon suami Kuroko Tetsuya," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Suami?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, menuntut penjelasan. Mungkin Kuroko sudah lupa makna kata suami.

Akashi berani mengatakan itu karena ada hal yang ia yakini selama ini, keyakinan yang telah berurat berakar di sanburinya; bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya pasti sudah menerima lamarannya jika keadaan berbeda.

Detik berikutnya ia meninggalkan buket bunga mawar putih di ambang pintu masuk yang tadi lolos dari genggaman tangannya, lalu berlari ke arah Kuroko. Memeluknya, karena merasa berat menjelaskan makna 'suami'.

Tak ada penolakan. Kuroko hanya diam merasakan kehangatan yang perlahan mengalir dari pelukan Akashi. Mungkin dengan ini, Kuroko akan tahu seberapa jauh hubungan mereka dulu—sebelum ia lupa siapa sosok itu. Lalu Akashi menyandarkan dagunya ke ubun-ubun Kuroko, mereguk aroma vanilla yang menguar dari sana, yang membuat otaknya refleks memutar kenangan yang telah mereka lewati bersama seperti video tanpa suara. Kenangan-kenangan itu begitu jelas terpatri di kepalanya, berkejaran di pelupuk matanya.

Akashi menangis. Bukan karena Kuroko melupakannya, tetapi karena Kuroko yang seperti—yang hanya diam membatu bahkan ketika laki-laki yang begitu ia cintai memeluknya. Raganya tak bergerak, seolah tak bisa merasakan pelukan dari Akashi. Akashi rindu mulut itu berkata pedas, Akashi rindu senyum yang jarang terpatri di sana tetapi selalu bisa membuatnya terlena, Akashi rindu pelukan tiba-tiba sosok itu lengkap dengan ucapan 'aku merindukanmu, Akashi-_kun_' yang selalu lolos dari mulutnya ketika Akashi datang. Akashi rindu, sungguh.

Tidak bisakah kau merasakan hatinya yang hancur, Kuroko?

"Berhenti… jangan menangis lagi. Kumohon…"

Mungkin Kuroko bisa merasakannya—nuraninya yang juga nyeri melihat Akashi begini, lalu refleks menenangkan Akashi. Karena walaupun kemampuan berpikir dan mengingat penderita _Alzheimer_ terus menurun hingga tahap akhir, kemungkinan refleksnya akan baik-baik saja hingga ia sampai pada tahap akhir. Kuroko masih bisa mengandalkan nuraninya yang masih mengingat jelas siapa Akashi Seijuurou.

**.**

.

**.**

_**Hujan itu turun, lagi…**_

Pada sorot cahaya lampu mobil dan kencangnya angin yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela, Akashi kembali menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mengusir pusing yang telah berhasil membuat peyot bagian depan mobil mewahnya. Lalu berujar kesal saat _flip_ _phone_-nya kembali berdering dan tertera nama Kagami Taiga di sana. "Sebentar lagi, Taiga. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai. Brengsek," ujarnya tanpa menekan tombol untuk menerima telepon. Akashi terlalu pusing untuk menyetir sambil berbicara di telepon. Kalau Akashi menerima telepon Kagami, itu artinya ia sudah melanggar dua aturan lalu lintas; berkendara sambil menelepon dan berkendara dalam kondisi tidak _fit_. Cukup melanggar satu saja, dan ia sudah merasa berdosa.

Padahal Kagami Taiga sudah uring-uringan menunggu kedatangan Akashi. Bukan karena mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus semacam cinta sesama jenis, hanya saja ini sudah dua jam sejak Akashi meneleponnya mengatakan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Iya, pulang—pulang ke rumah Kagami dan Kuroko, karena Akashi sekarang tinggal di sana semenjak kondisi Kuroko semakin menurun. Sebenarnya Kagami agak terpaksa mengijinkannya, dan satu-satunya alasan Kagami mau menerimanya adalah karena Kuroko membutuhkannya, itu saja. Dan ini sudah terlalu lama, harusnya Akashi sudah sampai dari tadi, karena perjalanan dari kantor Akashi ke rumah mereka hanya butuh waktu setengah jam dengan mobil pribadi. Kuroko yang murung juga menjadi penyebab Kagami uring-uringan. Kagami tahu Kuroko menunggu kedatangan Akashi, mungkin rindu, walaupun Kuroko tidak menjawab saat Kagami menanyainya apa yang membuatnya murung. Kagami mengerti, hal ini pasti akan terjadi—Kuroko mulai kesulitan mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkan, diinginkan dan dirasakannya, lalu menangis saat dadanya terasa sesak namun tak bisa menjelaskannya. Kagami ikut terluka, meskipun tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia sadar ia membutuhkan Akashi untuk hal semacam ini.

Kagami pernah meminta Akashi untuk berhenti, karena bagaimanapun masa depan Akashi harusnya cerah mengingat karir dan kehidupannya sama-sama cemerlang. Bukannya Kagami mau ikut campur urusan percintaan Akashi, hanya saja Akashi harusnya bisa memilih wanita cantik mana yang akan ia nikahi nanti, lalu hidup bahagia tanpa harus ikut tersiksa seperti ini. Kagami hanya tak tega, itu saja, dan ia dibuat bungkam oleh Akashi saat Akashi mengatakan bahwa Kuroko adalah kebahagaiannya. Lalu Kagami mulai mengerti, setabah itu mencintai.

Dahi Kagami berkerut saat mobil Akashi memasuki pekarangan dengan bagian depan yang peyot. Menabrak sesuatu? Akashi mabuk? Atau mengantuk?

Lalu berlari panik saat Akashi terhuyung-huyung keluar dari mobil sembari memegangi kepalanya. Kagami sempat berpikir Akashi mabuk dan berniat memukulnya jika itu benar, tetapi saat ia membantu Akashi untuk berjalan, tak ada bau alkohol yang menyentuh hidungnya.

"O-oi, Akashi? Akashi, kau k-kenapa? Kau sakit? Astaga. Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk lembur. Bukannya aku terlalu peduli padamu, hanya saja Kuroko—"

"Aku tahu! Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing," ujar Akashi kesal.

"Kalau hanya sedikit pusing mobilmu tidak akan seperti itu, Akashi! Aku tahu kau khawatir padanya dan ingin terus menjaganya. Aku tahu, Akashi. Tapi kumohon, kumohon jaga juga kondisimu. Kuroko membutuhkanmu, Akashi. Kuroko akan tambah sakit kalau kau juga sakit."

"Aku tahu!"

Karena kata 'baik-baik' saja telah lama kehilangan maknanya, tak ada yang benar-benar baik-baik saja sejak _Alzheimer_ mulai mengganggu kehidupan mereka. Kalau sudah begini, Kagami yakin Akashi telah mengaku salah. Akashi memang salah, tentu saja. Karena kalau Akashi sakit, maka Kuroko juga akan sakit, dan Kagami juga akan kena imbasnya. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja.

Mungkin suara Kagami dan Akashi terlalu kuat, sehingga Kuroko bangkit dari sofa dan meninggalkan televisi yang sudah ia tonton lebih dari enam jam. Kuroko sering menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi memang, dan dokter _blonde_ yang menanganinya, yang sekarang Akashi pikir sedang dekat dengan Kagami, mengatakan hal ini memang sering dilakukan penderita _Alzheimer_ tingkat lanjut. Bukan hal wajar memang, makanya dokter itu menyarankan Akashi dan Kagami mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko dengan kegiatan lain. Akashi pernah melakukannya, membuat jadwal kegiatan rutin Kuroko sehari-hari, lalu rutinitas itu hancur saat _mood_ Kuroko sering berubah dan ia lebih sering diam, mengurung diri di kamar.

Kuroko berdiri di pintu masuk, menatap Kagami yang agak kaget dengan kehadirannya, lalu bergantian menatap Akashi yang tersenyum agak terpaksa padanya.

"Tetsuya, belum tidur?" ujarnya dengan kerongkongan kering.

Kuroko tak menjawab, ia hanya terus menatap Akashi lekat-lekat. Mungkin heran kenapa Kagami harus membantu Akashi untuk berdiri.

Benar kemampuan berpikir dan mengingat Kuroko terus menurun, tetapi bukan berarti Kuroko bisa dibohongi. Kuroko punya perasaan dan ia bisa merasakan apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia tahu, Akashi—laki-laki yang setiap hari menemaninya tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang baik-baik saja, Kuroko juga merasakannya.

"Kenapa?" ujarnya pelan dan agak bergetar, lalu ia menghambur ke pelukan Akashi, merasakan panas tubuh Akashi yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Baik-baik saja," ujar Akashi sembari mengelus sayang surai biru muda Kuroko yang sudah panjang, tak lagi sebahu seperti dulu.

"Tetsuya, bisa tolong ambilkan bantal untuk Akashi? Akashi akan berbaring di sofa, dan aku akan merebus air panas untuk Akashi mandi dan untuk mengompresnya supaya demamnya turun. Bisa tolong aku?" ujar Kagami selembut dan sesederhana mungkin agar Kuroko mengerti. Kagami mulai memanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecilnya karena Kagami tidak ingin membebani pikiran Kuroko dengan dua nama berbeda. Meskipun itu namanya sendiri, tetapi ia sudah melupakannya, dan hanya mengingat 'Tetsuya' itu dirinya karena Akashi sering menyebutnya saat berbicara dengannya.

"Akashi?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, meminta penjelasan.

"Iya, Akashi. Dia ini Akashi." Kagami menunjuk Akashi, lalu Kuroko mengalihkan atensinya pada Akashi.

"Tolong, ya, Tetsuya."

"_Hai_, Akashi-_kun_." Lalu Kuroko berlari ke kamarnya.

Kagami dan Akashi sempat heran saat dokter _blonde_ itu mengatakan pada mereka, bahwa penderita _Alzheimer_ tahap lanjut sering mengalami kehilangan refleks postural, yang menyebabkan gangguan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Mereka heran, karena Kuroko—meskipun kemampuan berpikir dan mengingatnya terus menurun, tetapi ia belum pernah mengalami gangguan refleks postural, dan mereka juga bersyukur karena Kuroko tidak—atau mungkin belum—mengalaminya.

Kemudian Akashi berbaring di sofa. Mungkin ia mandi besok saja, karena terlalu pusing untuk sekedar berdiri. Tidak mungkin, kan, ia meminta Kagami untuk memandikannya? Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih ingin Kuroko yang melakukannya.

"Kuroko— maksudku, Tetsuya, tolong temani Akashi, ya? Aku ke dapur sebentar, merebus air untuk mengompres Akashi karena air panas di termos sepertinya habis," ujar Kagami pada Kuroko dan hanya dijawab Kuroko dengan anggukan.

"Ah, Akashi, sepertinya aku tidak punya obat pusing atau penurun demam. Aku akan ke apotek setelah ini. Jadi, kau tidur saja dulu, ya," ujar Kagami pada Akashi yang juga hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

Lalu Kuroko bersuara, menatap Kagami datar tapi penuh tanya dari sorot matanya. "Apotek?"

"Iya, aku akan ke apotek setelah ini. Untuk membeli obat supaya Akashi cepat sembuh."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Saat Kagami mulai menghilang dan Akashi mulai tertidur—atau mungkin pingsan?—Kuroko terus menggumamkan kata yang sama. "Apotek… obat… sembuh… Akashi-_kun_…"

Lalu mulai beranjak dari kegiatannya memandangi Akashi yang telah memejamkan matanya—antara tidur dan pingsan. Melangkah keluar sembari terus menggumakan kata yang sama; apotek, obat, sembuh, Akashi-_kun_.

**.**

.

**.**

Baik Kagami maupun Akashi, mengerti kalau Kuroko ingin terus berguna bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan melakukan hal yang masih bisa ia lakukan. Hanya saja mereka tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu akan terjadi saat ini. Kuroko tak ada di sana menemani Akashi saat Kagami kembali dengan handuk kecil dan wadah berisi air hangat untuk mengompres Akashi. Kagami yang panik kemudian berteriak memanggil-manggil Kuroko, dan Akashi terbangun oleh suara berisik Kagami.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari mencoba duduk.

"Kuroko. Di mana Kuroko? Kau melihatnya, Akashi?" ujar Kagami panik yang kemudian memicu alarm 'bahaya' pada nurani Akashi. Akashi ikut panik.

"Tadi di situ. Duduk… di situ. Lalu— lalu aku tertidur."

Lalu Kagami buru-buru mengecek kamar Kuroko, dan kepanikannya semakin memuncak ke ubun-ubun saat tak ia temukan Kuroko di sana.

Memijat pelipisnya, frustasi. "Tidak ada. Kuroko tidak ada di kamarnya."

Akashi memutar haluan, melihat pintu yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka. Lalu berujar dengan suara serak, ia khawatir apa yang ada di pikirannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Pintu— kau menutupnya tadi?"

"Ya, kututup." Kemudian Kagami menepuk dahinya, "Astaga, aku lupa menguncinya."

Tanpa pikir panjang Akashi meraih kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar.

Akashi memang sakit. Mungkin bukan hanya fisiknya, tetapi juga jiwanya. Kagami yakin, kewarasan Akashi juga terganggu karena tertekan.

"Akashi! Oi, Akashi! Biar aku saja yang mencari Kuroko. Aku yakin Kuroko belum jauh. Kau istirahat saja! Kau sakit, Akashi," teriak Kagami.

"Kau yang sakit, Taiga! Sakit jiwa! Kau pikir aku bisa duduk tenang sementara Tetsuya—"

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Aku yang menyetir," ujar Kagami mengakhiri. Kagami berani bersumpah, Akashi yang sekarang jauh lebih menyeramkan.

Lalu perdebatan itu berakhir di situ. Kagami duduk di kursi pengemudi, dan Akashi duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Menatap gelisah keluar jendela yang buram karena dinginnya malam di tambah hujan rintik-rintik. Kemudian berujar pelan saat Kagami mulai menginjak gas, "Hujan, Taiga."

Kagami melirik Akashi sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus menyetir dan mengamati jalanan yang sunyi. Kuroko pasti belum jauh, ia yakin. "Hanya rintik, Akashi. Kita akan menemukan Kuroko sebelum hujan deras."

Akashi yang tadi memang menyeramkan, dan Akashi yang sekarang kelihatan menyedihkan. Kagami tidak mengerti bagaimana Akashi begitu lihai berganti ekspresi, juga aura yang sering berubah tiba-tiba.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Akashi. Kuroko baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Kuroko mencari apotek sekarang. Ada apotek yang buka 24 jam di dekat sini. Kuroko tidak akan—"

"Kau tahu, Taiga, setiap kali hujan, entah di sengaja atau tidak, selalu ada hal yang membekas diingatanku berkaitan dengan Tetsuya. Dan aku bermimpi buruk lagi semalam."

Seperti kata ahli psikologi, kemungkinan mengalami mimpi buruk bagi orang-orang yang depresi adalah tiga kali lebih besar dibanding mereka yang tidak depresi. Dan Kagami yakin, Akashi pasti masuk ke dalam kategori mereka yang depresi. Wajar saja Akashi sering bermimpi buruk belakangan.

"Kau hanya tertekan. Makanya—"

"Aku bermimpi Tetsuya tertabrak—"

Kagami menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada setir, lalu berujar geram, "Akashi, tolong berhenti mengaitkan hujan dengan mimpi burukmu. Itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Kita tidak sedang syuting Final Destination. Jadi tolong, tolong sekali jangan mengaitkannya dengan hal yang tak lebih dari ilusi."

Kagami hanya mencoba menghibur diri, karena sesungguhnya ia juga takut hal buruk akan terjadi pada Kuroko. Keluar rumah sendirian bukan hal baik bagi penderita _Alzheimer_ yang bahkan tidak ingat lagi namanya sendiri. Terlebih mereka belum melihat surai biru muda itu sejauh ini. Apa mungkin mereka mencari Kuroko di arah yang berlawanan dengan Kuroko pergi?

"Tetsuya? Taiga, berhenti. Itu Tetsuya."

Kagami menghentikan laju mobil Akashi, lalu melihat ke arah yang telah menarik atensi Akashi, dan benar Kuroko Tetsuya ada di sana, berniat menyeberangi jalan, sepertinya.

Akashi yang panik langsung keluar dari mobil secepat kilat. Karena meskipun sudah lewat tengah malam, meskipun jalanan telah sunyi, kendaraan darat jenis apapun—kecuali kereta—mungkin saja melintas.

Apa yang terdengar selanjutnya terukir dalam benak Kagami yang baru saja mematikan mesin mobil dan mencabut kunci mobil sesaat setelah Akashi berlari keluar mobil—suara decitan rem yang meninggi, lalu sesuatu yang terhempas keras menghantam aspal.

Mungkin apa yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini terlalu abnormal. Kagami tidak pernah tahu Akashi bisa memprediksi masa depan melalui mimpi.

Lalu ia cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil, dan apa yang ia lihat bertolak belakang dengan mimpi buruk yang Akashi katakan tadi.

Kagami terdiam, membeku di tempat, menyaksikan darah yang tergenang di jalanan. Akashi tidak mungkin seceroboh itu, menyeberang jalan tanpa lihat kiri – kanan. Lalu apa?

Kemudian manik merahnya menangkap sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang terduduk di seberang jalan— ah, tunggu. Tadi Kuroko berdiri di seberang jalan satunya, kan?

Semuanya seperti film yang di percepat. Beberapa menit yang lalu Akashi masih ada di mobil dengannya, lalu sekarang sudah tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan darah tergenang. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Benarkah Akashi mendorong Kuroko ke seberang hingga Kuroko jatuh terduduk? Lalu Akashi, apa yang terjadi dengannya?'

Amarah mulai menguasai Kagami saat laki-laki paruh baya keluar dari mobil yang tak jauh dari Akashi dengan terhuyung-huyung. Mabuk, Kagami yakin laki-laki brengsek itu pasti mabuk. Kelihatan dari penampilannya yang urak-urakan.

Lalu Kagami langsung berlari ke arah laki-laki paruh baya itu, memukul wajah laki-laki brengsek itu berkali-kali hingga darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kagami mencium bau alkohol, itu artinya dugaannya benar.

"Brengsek. Sialan kau. Mati! Mati! Brengsek. Beraninya kau—"

Ucapan dan pukulan Kagami terhenti, ia teringat Akashi. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuh dengan wajah babak belur itu dengan kasar ke permukaan aspal.

Rintikan hujan dan gemuruh yang mulai bersahut-sahutan tak lagi Kagami pedulikan. Ia harus cepat— harus cepat membawa Akashi ke rumah sakit. Harus, harus…

Lalu apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya kembali menghentikan langkahnya—Kuroko yang menatap Akashi datar, namun Kagami yakin Kuroko tengah bertanya-tanya siapa laki-laki sekarat ini dan mengapa wajahnya tak asing dalam ingatannya.

"Aku… Akashi, Tetsuya… Akashi… Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou," ujarnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal, namun tetap tersungging senyum di sana.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

Kagami—entah kenapa ia ingin menangis. Hal seperti ini harusnya tak pernah ada. Hal seperti ini harusnya tidak melukai cinta suci Akashi. Lantas siapa yang harus Kagami salahkan atas peristiwa ini? Laki-laki brengsek pemabuk itu? Lalu apa ada jaminan bagi Akashi jika Kagami memukul laki-laki itu hingga sekarat?

Selanjutnya, matanya mulai basah di bawah langit sendu.

Akashi bersusah payah meraih belakang kepala Kuroko, lalu mendekatkannya ke wajahnya, kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Kuroko.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya…"

Bulir bening mengalir dari sudut mata Akashi, berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu jalan yang redup.

"…selalu."

Lalu kedua sudut bibir itu terangkat, menciptakan lengkungan senyum, namun sorot matanya menegaskan bahwa ia telah selesai.

Akashi mengabu pada basah air mata, bersimpuh pada sepasang lengan bernama takdir.

**.**

**.**

Semua benar-benar telah selesai ketika rintik yang tadinya hanya turun satu-satu, kini bermultiplikasi. Seribu. Sepuluh ribu. Seratus ribu. Satu juta. Lebih banyak lagi dan lebih banyak lagi.

Mungkin Akashi memang benar, selalu ada kenangan yang tertinggal ketika hujan mulai turun perlahan.

…dan ketika hujan turun, semuanya telah berakhir.

**.**

.

**.**

_**Bersimpuh, pada takdir…**_

Ada saat seperti itu—disaat uap air mengaburkan pandangannya dan membiarkan pikirannya mengawang jauh entah ke mana. Ia melihat keluar, ke tempat yang harusnya ia datangi sekarang. Dan yang ia dapati hanya pantulan wajahnya di kaca jendela yang telah penuh dengan uap.

Dulu ia mengetahui bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi, bagaimana bisa air jatuh dari langit dan meninggalkan jejak berupa uap di kaca jendela rumahnya, juga kaca mobilnya. Lalu apa yang ia ingat sekarang? Apa ia mengingat sosok di balik tirai hujan itu?

Ia tidak mengingatnya, sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Ia hanya terus merasa banyak yang hilang dari dirinya, tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya, Kuroko bahkan tak tahu ia tengah sakit. Nurani Kagami telah lama terluka, dan terus meradang saat kondisi Kuroko menurun drastis semenjak kematian Akashi.

Dokter _blonde_ yang kini menjadi istri Kagami dan dokter pribadi Kuroko menyarankan untuk membawa Kuroko pada sosok yang dulu selalu menemaninya setiap hari. Karena walaupun Kuroko melupakan namanya, pasti nuraninya mengingat jelas seberapa berharga sosok itu baginya.

Lalu Kagami berlari keluar, membuka pintu mobil dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo. Dia sudah menunggumu."

Kemudian Kuroko meraihnya.

Ada euforia tersendiri yang ia rasakan saat tetes demi tetes air itu membasahinya.

Lantas ia tersenyum—tersenyum pada setiap tetes air yang jatuh dari langit, tersenyum pada seberkas cahaya yang ia lihat di langit ujung sana.

Kagami menggenggam tangannya, menapaki rerumputan yang telah basah, membawanya ke suatu tempat yang telah luput dari ingatan—tempat yang tidak ia ingat sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

Lalu Kagami menghentikan langkahnya, pun dirinya—berhenti tepat di depan gundukan tanah yang tak tersentuh rerumputan liar, pertanda si pemilik tak pernah benar-benar diabaikan.

Ia terduduk, pilu. Menatap nanar ke arah itu, meraba nisan yang biru. Mengeja dengan susah nama yang terpatri jelas di sana—Akashi Seijuurou.

Lalu mengorek paksa ingatannya yang tak lagi setajam sembilu, nyaris selalu keliru. Apa nama itu pernah ada di kehidupannya dulu?

Kagami menatapnya, lalu tersenyum agak terpaksa, "Dia ada di sini. Seseorang yang kau rindui, yang ingin kau temui."

"Hujan?" senyumnya perlahan memudar merasakan kejanggalan pada ucapan pria itu.

"Ya, hujan…"

Kuroko telah lama melupakan nama 'Akashi Seijuurou', kemudian mengingat Akashi sebagai hujan—entah bagaimana ceritanya—tiap kali Kagami menunjukkan album foto yang berisi dirinya dan Akashi.

**.**

.

**.**

Barangkali yang ia sebut 'hilang' adalah sunyi-sunyi di kepala bertemu sepi di dalam riuh-riuh jenuh. Teman baik yang senantiasa menemaninya, hilang. Bagaimana bisa ia baik-baik saja?

Lantas kondisinya yang terus menurun drastis mulai disebut wajar oleh dokter _blonde_ yang kini menjadi istri kakaknya dan juga dokter pribadinya.

Karena sesungguhnya lingkungan adalah yang paling mendukung kemajuan pada kondisi penderita _Alzheimer_. Akashi menghilang dari pandangan, itu artinya lingkungannya berubah drastis, pun dunianya.

Tidak hanya mengalami masalah refleks postural yang dulunya tidak pernah mengganggunya, ia juga mulai kesulitan berbicara, lebih sering menangis tiba-tiba yang pada akhirnya semakin membuat nurani Kagami terluka. Kagami tahu Kuroko merindukan kedatangan Akashi, dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia pernah berpikir menunjukkan album foto akan membantu Kuroko yang rindu akan sosok Akashi. Tetapi, saat Kagami melakukannya, Kuroko menangis hingga sesenggukan sembari terus menggumamkan kata 'hilang'.

Kagami semakin kacau saat istrinya mengatakan padanya bahwa Kuroko mengalami masalah pada paru-paru dan beberapa organ lainnya. Mungkin karena jadwal tidur Kuroko yang tidak pernah teratur.

Bukannya Kagami tidak merawat Kuroko setelah kepergian Akashi. Kagami melakukan hal yang seharusnya, hanya saja Kuroko lebih sering mengabaikannya daripada mendengarkannya.

Lalu pagi itu, saat Kagami memasuki kamar Kuroko untuk menyuapinya karena sejak semalam Kuroko tidak mau makan, ia menemukan wajah putih pucat itu jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Lalu menyentuhnya, dan merasakan dingin yang mampu menjelaskan segalanya.

Kemudian wajah Kagami terpilin lebih jauh ketika menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya jiwa Kuroko telah lama mati bersama Akashi. Selama ini hanya raganya yang terus bergerak, tanpa jiwa, dan pagi ini raganya telah memberitahu Kagami bahwa tugasnya berpura-pura 'hidup' telah selesai—hidup tanpa ingatan.

**.**

**.**

Sesungguhnya kesedihan adalah kenangan yang berlari di sudut ingatan, dan meninggalkan tapak kaki yang tak terhapuskan hujan. Dan Kagami—ia hanya perlu bersedih sewajarnya, karena sebenarnya Kuroko jauh lebih bahagia di sana, bersama Akashi, dan mungkin juga orang tuanya. Walaupun nyeri masih berbekas pada nurani, Kagami mengikhlaskan kepergian Kuroko.

Kagami sadar, betapa panjang waktu terbentang dan betapa lihai maut memperpendeknya pada kenangan manusia. Ia kembali bersimpuh, pada sepasang lengan bernama takdir.

**~owari~**

.

**.**

.

**A/N:**

_Reader-sama_, aku bener-bener minta maaf kalo ini kelamaan. Dan maaf juga kalo endingnya jelek T.T

Semoga pada suka, ya. Maaf juga _chapter_ ini lebih panjang. Aku ga nyangka ini bakal jadi sepanjang ini. Maaf! T.T

Buat yang uda nyempetin baca, aku ucapin terimakasih banyak. Mohon _**review**_-nya ya, dan _review_ aku balas _via_ PM.

**Big Thanks to:**

Hyori Sagi-_san_, **Bona Nano**-_san_, Andrea Sky-_san_, **Scalytta**, Kuroyuki31, **Hanako-chan45**.


End file.
